Bar sengoku
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Inuyasha es el novio de Kikyo, esta atormenta a la pobre de la mejor amiga de Inuyasha: Kagome. Ella esta muy enamorada de Inuyasha, pero el no esta interesado en ella. Se siente tan triste que pone sus sentimientos en una cancion y todo cambia.
1. Chapter 1

Bar Sengoku

Primer capitulo: Debes de estar conmigo

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mis padres, Sonomi y Tomoeda son dueños de un bar llamado Sengoku, es como un canto bar pero no hemos conseguido cantante. Como a mis padres les falta mesera yo trabajo como mesera. El dinero que me dan va hacia mi fondo de ahorro para la Universidad.

Tengo 15 años, mi pelo es algo enrulado y azabache. Uso unos lentes, que me quedan espantosos. Mis padres no pueden pagarme una Universidad, pero yo con los ahorros lograré entrar. Tengo un hermanito llamado Souta es muy bueno, pero muy molesto. Lo que más me gusta hacer es tocar la guitarra.

Mis mejores amigos son: Sango, ella es muy linda, tiene pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Miroku es muy buen amigo, le puedo confiar todo, tiene pelo negro y ojos azules.

Ahora tenía que ir a la escuela. Me puse lo que siempre usaba, pantalones de gimnasia y una camiseta, mi pelo no tenia arreglo, así que use una colita alta, me puse mis lentes y me fui.

Mientras caminaba salía mi vecino y mejor amigo, Inuyasha Taisho. El era muy apuesto con el pelo plateado y ojos dorados. Estaba enamorada de el desde los 13 años. Se acercó a mí y me saludó.

-Hola Kagome-

-Hola Inuyasha, ¿Cuándo vendrá Kikyo?-

-En un rato, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Para que me vaya-

-Kagome, se que no te agrada pero me haría muy feliz si te llevarás bien con mi novia-

-Ella no me agrado y yo tampoco le agrado-

-Ahí viene-

Si, era ella, muy hermosa, con su traje de porrista, con su pelo liso y suelto hasta la cintura, sus ojos chocolates y su linda sonrisa. La odiaba y yo no le agradaba. Genial.

-Hola Inuyasha, hola tonta-

-Me voy no quiero hablar con una hueca-

Me fui con mi corazón roto de tanto ver a Inuyasha besándose con ella. No entendía como alguien podía estar con ella si es más mala que un asesino.

Llegue a la escuela y mi amiga Sango fue a saludarme, Miroku también se acercaba.

-Hola amiga- dijo Sango

-Hola chicos- dije

-Ahí viene la bruja- dijo Miroku

Bruja es Kikyo, se acercaba a nosotros, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Toma esto perdedora- dijo Kikyo y me lanzaba un globo de agua.

Todos se rieron y yo no sabía en donde meterme. Sango fulminó a Kikyo con la mirada y la quiso golpear, pero Miroku la detuvo. Inuyasha la retaba a Kikyo por hacer esas cosas.

-Sabía que iba a hacer eso, por eso te traje otra camiseta- me dijo Sango

-Eres mi salvación amiga-

Me cambié en el baño y fui clases. Hace mucho tiempo había aprendido que llorar no iba a arreglarme los problemas, pero estos maltratos me daban ganas de llorar. Me limpié una lágrima y puse mi cabeza en alto.

En la cafetería era lo mismo, la gente se burlaba, pero Inuyasha siempre nos defendía. Nunca se sentaba con nosotros, porque se sentaba con su novia. Se besaban, se abrazaban, se hablaban y se amaban. Era mucho para mí. Sango lo sabía y siempre me ayudaba a superarlo, pero era muy difícil.

Caminaba por el pasillo y Kouga uno de los jugadores de futbol me tiró los libros, Inuyasha me los levantó y fue a perseguirlo. Suspire. Eso era muy normal. Miroku, coqueteaba a las chicas y Sango lo llevaba de la oreja, para retarlo. Los dos estaban enamorados, pero los dos son unos despistados.

Al salir del colegio, Kikyo se burló de mí hasta llegar a mi casa, fui a mi cuarto y empecé a llorar. ¡La gente es muy mala! La odiaba hasta al máximo, como alguien pudiera tenerle respeto.

Escuché unos ruidos en la ventana. Me asomé. Era Inuyasha. Su cuarto tenía una ventana que daba a mi cuarto. Siempre nos comunicábamos así. El agarró su pizarra y escribió: "¿Estás bien?"

_-"Pregúntale a tu novia"- escribí en mi pizarra_

_-"Lo siento"-_

_-"No es tu culpa"-_

_-"Discutí con ella recién por teléfono"- _

_-"Lo siento" L-_

_-"Es la reina del drama"_

_-"Si que lo es"_

Empecé a garabatear y cuando lo mostré el ya se había ido. Miré a mi pizarra decía ¡Te amo!

Salí afuera y me senté en una banca del parque que estaba afuera de casa, Inuyasha se acercó con sus pantalones viejos y me miró, yo le sonreí. El estaba como triste me pregunté que le pasaba.

-¿Inuyasha estás bien?- le pregunté

-Si muy bien-

Si, claro, el estaba mal, antes de salir con Kikyo, tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la ciudad, hace tiempo que no le había visto. Además eso de que esta bien, el podría estar mejor.

-¿Por qué estas con una chica así?- le pregunté

-Me enamoré de ella Kagome-

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos, tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta. El no veía que yo siempre estuve a su lado, siempre estuve ahí, el debería estar conmigo.

-Sabes tu te pareces a Kikyo- me dijo

-Vuelves a decir eso y te juró que te voy a dar una paliza-

-Digo físicamente y también de su personalidad-

-No me compares con esa cosa-

Llego un auto rojo, hay estaba de vuelta la bruja, mirándonos con rabia. El entró al auto y ella le dio un beso y me miraba como sobrándome. Yo puse los ojos en blanco para evitar llorar. Fui a mi cuarto y escribí lo que parecía una canción, estaba llena de lágrimas y de mucha rabia.

-Kagome ven a trabajar- me llamó mi mamá

-Voy- le contesté

Me puse mi uniforme de mesera, era un delantal verde con unos corazones rojos. Mientras servía los platos, mi hermanito estaba ayudando a cocinar a mi papá. Las cosas eran así. Lo único que nos faltaba era la cantante, el escenario seguía vacío y la gente lo miraba entusiasmado, pensaban que alguien tocaría.

-Kagome, necesitamos un favor- me dijo mi mamá

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-Necesitamos que cantes-

-¿Yo?-

-Si toca la guitarra cualquier cosa-

Me empujaron hacía el pequeño escenario y mamá corrió hacía mi cuarto. Trajo mi guitarra y me la dio. Mire al público que estaba ahí. No recordé ninguna canción. La canción que recién había hecho, no sabía si les iba a gustar. Pero no tenía de otra.

-Esta canción la inventé y se llama "Debes estar conmigo"- dije al publico

Empecé a tocar la guitarra y me acerque al micrófono y empecé a cantar:

**Estas en el teléfono, con tu novia**

**Ella esta molesta**

**Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste**

**Ella no soporta tu humor**

**Como yo**

**Estoy en mi cuarto**

**Es el típico martes a la noche**

**Estoy escuchando el tipo de música que a ella no le gusta**

**Ella nunca sabrá tu historia**

**Como yo**

**Ella usa faldas cortas**

**Yo uso camisetas**

**Ella es la capitana de las porristas**

**Y yo estoy en las gradas**

**Soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres**

**Eso que estas buscando**

**Eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo**

**{Estribillo}**

**Si pudieras ver que soy la única**

**Que te entiende**

**Estuve todo el tiempo**

**Entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver?**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Caminando en las calles conmigo**

**Y tus pantalones viejos**

**No puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así**

**Riendo en un banco del parque**

**Para mí**

**"¿Oye, esto no es tan fácil?"**

**Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad**

**No lo he visto tanto**

**Porque una chica lo alejo**

**dices que estas bien, se que pudieras estar mejor**

**"¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica, así?"**

**Ella usa zapatos de taco**

**Yo uso zapatillas**

**Ella es la capitana de las porristas**

**Y yo estoy en las gradas**

**Soñando el medio en que despiertes y encuentres**

**Eso que estas buscando**

**Eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo**

**{Estribillo}**

**Si pudieras ver que soy la única**

**Que te entiende**

**Estuve todo el tiempo**

**Entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver?**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera**

**Todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Oh, te recuerdo**

**Cuando caminabas hacia mi casa**

**En el medio de la noche**

**Soy la única que te hace reír**

**Cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar**

**Se tus canciones preferidas**

**Tú podrías decirme tus sueños**

**Pienso que se donde perteneces**

**Pienso que es conmigo...**

**Si pudieras ver que soy la única**

**Que te entiende**

**He estado aquí todo el tiempo**

**¿Porque no lo puedes ver?**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera**

**Todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo **

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

Cuando terminé hubo un aplauso enorme, mi mamá me dijo que tenía una bella voz y ya tenía otro trabajo más, además de mesera cantante, esa canción, me enseñó que podía escribir mis dolores y alegrías en una canción…


	2. Chapter 2: Lágrimas en mi guitarra

**Segundo capitulo: Lágrimas en mi guitarra ****L**

**Con mi primer éxito, todos estaban enloquecidos, todos me decían que tenía una hermosa voz, yo no lo creí hasta que vi que más gente venía al bar, tanto que lo tuvimos que agrandar. **

**Pero en el colegio todo seguía siendo lo mismo, las burlas, todo. Kikyo se burlaba de mi más no poder, Inuyasha ya no me defendía. Miroku habló con el y dice que el le dijo que tenía problemas más graves que los nuestros. Eso era mentira, Kikyo no era la gran cosa.**

**Al salir de clases, me tiraron los libros y cuando me agaché para levantarlos, se me cayeron los lentes, cuando los quise levantar, Kikyo los aplasto. Inuyasha se enojó con ella y le deshizo su abrazo y se fue a su casa solo. **

**-Todo es tu culpa idiota- me dijo Kikyo muy enojada**

**Cuando se acerco para darme una bofetada, Sango le dio un golpe y así comenzó la pelea, con rasguños, piñas y patadas. Yo y Miroku las separamos y las calmamos.**

**-No me toques, perra- le dijo Kikyo**

**-Tú no toques a mi amiga, maldita zorra- dijo Sango**

**Cuando Kikyo se fue, nosotros nos fuimos calmados hasta nuestras casas, ****Sango echaba chispas, yo la miré con tranquilidad y la abrace. **

**-Gracias por defenderme, amiga- le dije**

**-Kagome tu no mereces esto-**

**-Encima lo que paso con tus lentes- dijo Miroku**

**-No importa- dije**

**-¿Cuántos dedos vez?- me dijo Miroku, mientras hacía un número con los dedos**

**No veía nada, se veía muy borroso.**

**-¿Cuatro?- dije**

**-Cero- dijo**

**-Pero ¿como puede ser cero?- dije**

**-Es un secreto de familia- dijo el**

**Quede algo confundido. Me fui hacía casa, mis padres, me retaron por mi falta de atención, les dije que lo que paso con los lentes fue un accidente, cosa que no era cierta, era totalmente apropósito, pero si lo decía, mis padres harían un escándalo.**

**Fui a mi cuarto, me miré en el espejo y sin los lentes creo que me veía más bonita. Souta fue a una tienda muy preocupado por lo de los lentes y me compró unos lentes de contacto. Le agradecí mucho ese regalo. **

**Fui hacía la ventana y vi a Inuyasha escribiendo algo en la pizarra.**

**-"Lamento lo de tus lentes"- escribió**

**-"No importa"- escribí**

**-"Ve a la banca, te esperó ahí"-**

**-"Ok"-**

**Fui corriendo hacía la banca y me senté a lado de el. **

**-Kagome que rápida eres- dijo el**

**-El amor te hace correr- dije en voz baja**

**-¿Dijiste algo?- me preguntó**

**-No- dije**

**Reímos mucho, el era muy gracioso, llegamos a una parte de la conversación muy importante.**

**-Kagome, lamento lo que paso con Kikyo- dijo**

**-Sabes como es ella, le molesta que sea tu amiga- **

**-Yo jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo- dijo**

**Me agarró del mentón, nos acercábamos, ya quedaban pocos centímetros, su boca con la mía, parecía que estuviera soñando. **

**-Kagome, ¿me presta un libro?- preguntó Souta**

**Lo fulminamos con la mirada y el se fue corriendo asustado.**

**-Sabes, lo primero que pensé cuando la vi a Kikyo, es que era muy hermosa-**

**-Si lo es- admití**

**-Estoy muy enamorado de ella, creo que lo hice bien esta vez- **

**-Estas cometiendo un gran error-**

**Me fui hacía casa, y lloré un poco en mi cama. Luego me cambié para ir a una fiesta, me puse, unos jeans y una remera verde. Mi pelo no tiene arreglo así que me hice un rodete. Sin los lentes era otra persona, pero algo faltaba.**

**Fui hacía la fiesta con Sango y Miroku, todo era muy divertido, Inuyasha venía caminando hacía mi, casi no podía respirar, pero fue hacía Kikyo y terminó besándose con ella, con mucha pasión. No oculte un sollozo y me fui de la fiesta.**

**Llegue a casa y lloré en mi guitarra. Antes de irme a dormir, puse una foto de el a lado mío, así podía dormir un poco. **

**Al otro día, en la escuela, cuando Inuyasha, me miraba yo fingía una sonrisa, cuando el ya no me miraba, me caía una lágrima.**

**En el bar, era mi turno de cantar, Sango, Miroku, habían venido a apoyarme. Inuyasha estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándome con alegría. Agarré mi guitarra y empecé a tocar. **

**-Esta es una nueva canción inventada por mí, espero que les guste- dije al público**

**Lágrimas en mi guitarra**

**El me mira, yo finjo una sonrisa para que no vea,**

**Que quiero y necesito todo lo que podríamos ser,**

**Debe ser hermosa, esa chica de la que el habla,**

**Y ella lo tiene a el, quitándome todo lo que necesitó para vivir**

**El me habla, yo río por que es tan gracioso,**

**Que no puedo ver a nadie más cuando el esta con migo,**

**El dice que esta tan enamorado,**

**Que finalmente lo ha echo bien,**

**Me pregunto si sabe que el es lo único en lo que pienso en la noche,**

**(Estribillo)**

**El es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra,**

**La única cosa que me hace pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz,**

**El es son las canciones que cantó.**

**El camina hacia mí,**

**¿Puede ver que no puedo respirar?**

**Y ahí va el, tan perfecto**

**La clase de perfección que yo desearía ser,**

**Será mejor que ella lo abrase fuerte, que le de todo su amor,**

**Mira esos hermosos ojos y se que ella es tan afortunada por que...**

**(Estribillo)**

**El es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra,**

**La única cosa que me hace pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz,**

**El es son las canciones que cantó**

**Así caminó a casa sola,**

**Mientras apago la luz,**

**Dejo su fotografía y tal vez pueda dormir un poco esta noche,**

**Coro:**

**El es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra,**

**El es el único que tiene bastante de mí para romper mi corazón,**

**El es son las canciones que cantó**

**El es el tiempo necesario, pero que nunca hay bastante,**

**Y el es todo lo que tengo que creer.**

**El me mira, yo finjo una sonrisa para que no vea**

**Todo me aplaudieron de pie y yo fui hacía Inuyasha.**

**-Sabes Kagome, tu mereces ser feliz, no se quien rayos será ese chico, pero cuando lo sepa le golpearé para que no te hagan sufrir- me dijo**

**-No creo que puedas- fue lo último que le dije**


	3. Chapter 3: Miento

**Tercer capitulo: Miento **

**Era uno de esos días normales del colegio, pero me llegó la mejor noticia del mundo: ¡Kikyo se iba de vacaciones!, oh que felicidad****J****. Yo mostraba mucha felicidad, mis otras amigas Ayumi, Eri y Yumi, me preguntaron algo:**

**-Kagome, tú estas enamorada de Inuyasha, ¿no es cierto?- me pregunto Yumi**

**-No, chicas, el es solo mi amigo- mentí**

**Justo se acercaba el y le saludé con la mano. Se había ido y yo seguía con la mirada de tonta enamorada.**

**-Kagome, Inuyasha ya se fue- me dijo Eri**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?- dije saliéndome de mi ilusión **

**--Te gusta mucho Inuyasha- me dijo Ayumi**

**-No, nada que ver- mentí**

**-Ok, te creemos- dijo Ayumi**

**Al otro día paso algo muy raro, me levanté como siempre y entonces me vi al espejo y mi pelo se había hecho algo liso, pero tenía algunas ondas. ¡El shampoo que mamá me había prestado estaba funcionando! Tenía un flequillo algo puntiagudo, pero igual me quedaba bien, estaba linda. Me puse para ir al colegio unos jeans y una remera con tirantes blanca, que me ajustaba mi cuerpo. **

**-Buenos días a todos- le dije a mis padres**

**-Kagome, esta hermosa- me dijo mi mamá**

**-Gracias mamá- le dije**

**Me fui al colegio con una sonrisa radiante. En el colegio, todos me miraban, Kouga se me acercaba con un globo de agua, pero me miró de arriba abajo y tiró el globo al piso.**

**-Gracias Kouga- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla**

**El se sonrojó y yo me fui, a mi casillero. Sango me miró y parecía no reconocerme.**

**-Kagome, amiga ¿Qué paso?- me dijo sonriendo**

**-Señorita Kagome, ¿querría tener un hijo conmigo?- me preguntó Miroku**

**-No, gracias Miroku- le dije riendo**

**Ahí venía Inuyasha, yo quedé detrás de Sango y cuando se nos acerco me logró ver y quedó sorprendido.**

**-Kagome, estas hermosa- me dijo, dándome una vuelta **

**-Gracias Inuyasha- le dije**

**Me fui de ahí con una sonrisa de ganadora y todo el día recibí muchas peticiones de citas y todo eso, pero yo tenía ojos solo para Inuyasha.**

**A la tarde, estaba haciendo mi tarea y en la ventana Inuyasha me escribía un mensaje en la pizarra.**

**-"Ven abajo"- escribió**

**Fui corriendo y me encontré con un auto azul, era un deportivo que se veía en las noticias como auto nuevo.**

**-¿Es tuyo?- le pregunté sorprendida**

**-Si, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?- me preguntó**

**-Por supuesto- le respondí emocionada**

**-Pero tendrás que ir atrás tengo algunas cosas en el asiento de adelante- me dijo**

**-No hay problema-**

**Entré al auto y empezó a arrancar. El me contaba sobre la noche que pasó una vez y yo bueno contaba los colores de sus ojos.**

**-Sabes no me voy a volver a enamorar- me dijo mientras sus dedos pasaban por su plateado cabello.**

**Me reí y esperé que sea mentira. Me contó algunos chistes y yo fingía mi sonrisa. Nos detuvimos en el centro comercial. Bajamos y caminamos por el gran edificio. **

**-Sabes el centro comercial, no le veo muy bien, deberían hacer unas mejoras- dijo mientras observaba la edificación.**

**Amaba su caminar. Es raro pero amo todo lo que el hace, lo amo muchísimo **

**Cuando llegamos a casa. El me acompañó hasta la puerta y nos quedamos en silencio, ya sabrán lo que yo estaba esperando ¬¬ el puso su nariz contra mi nariz y nos quedamos un rato así. Rozamos nuestros labios y se fue. ¿Por qué siempre me hacía lo mismo? Estábamos a punto de besarnos y se va. **

**Llegué a mi cuarto y empecé a escribir una canción sobre todas las cosas que me pasan con el.**

**Hora de cantar ****J**

**-Esta canción se llama miento, espero que les guste- dije y empecé a tocar. **

**No creo que el asiento de atrás**

**Me haya sentado alguna vez tan bien**

**El me cuenta sobre su noche**

**Yo cuento los colores de sus ojos**

**Nunca se ha enamorado**

**Lo jura, mientras se toca el pelo con sus dedos**

**Yo me río, porque espero que sea mentira**

**No creo que nunca cruce su mente**

**El cuenta un chiste, y yo finjo una sonrisa**

**Pero yo se todas sus canciones favoritas**

**Y podría decirte**

**Que su color favorito es el verde**

**Le encanta discutir**

**Celoso y vanidoso**

**Su madre es hermosa**

**El tiene los ojos de su padre**

**Y si me preguntaras si le amo**

**Miento**

**Mira alrededor del edificio**

**Inocentemente da la verdad**

**No me debería de gustar su caminar**

**¿No sabe que me ha gustado por tanto tiempo?**

**El lo ve todo en blanco y negro**

**No deja que nadie le vea llorar**

**Y yo no dejo que nadie me vea deseando que fuese mío**

**Y podría decirte**

**Que su color favorito es el verde**

**Le encanta discutir**

**Celoso y vanidoso**

**Su madre es hermosa**

**El tiene los ojos de su padre**

**Y si me preguntaras si le amo**

**Miento**

**El permanece ahí, luego se va**

**Dios, si solo pudiera decir**

**Que estoy suspirando por el**

**El nunca te lo dirá, pero el sabe tocar la guitarra**

**Creo que el puede ver através de todo, excepto de mi corazón**

**Mi primer pensamiento cuando me despierto es**

**Dios, el es precioso**

**Entonces me pongo mi maquillaje**

**Y espero un milagro**

**Si podría decirte**

**Que su color favorito es el verde**

**Le encanta discutir**

**Oh espero que sea mío**

**Su madre es hermosa**

**El tiene los ojos de su padre**

**Y si me preguntaras si le amo**

**Si me preguntaras si le amo...**

**Miento**

**Suerte que Inuyasha no estaba en ese momento, porque me descubriría. El aplauso fue muy grande y ruidoso. El bar estaba lleno, estaba cosechando éxito. En mi habitación miré hacía afuera y estaba Inuyasha abrazado con Kikyo había vuelto, no hacía más que ilusionarme, Inuyasha enamórate de mí fue mi último pensamiento. **


	4. Chapter 4: Loca

**AVISO: Me tarde un poco porque mi Internet no anda muy bien ¬¬ bueno responderé las preguntas de algunos comentarios: La cantante de casi todas las canciones que pondré en este fanfic es: Taylor Swift. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y no se preocupen que seguiré poniendo más capítulo.**

**Otra cosa, realmente tengo que decirlo. Hace muy poquito vi la primera parte de el último capitulo de Inuyasha de la nueva temporada. Realmente es bastante emotiva, es tan hermosa, Inuyasha se da cuenta que la ama a Kagome. Les digo que vean esta emocionante parte. Van a llorar igual que yo, porque Inuyasha y Kagome van a hacer algo que todas ustedes, al igual que yo estábamos esperando. Como 6 o 7 años esperando ese momento. **

Capitulo 4: Loca

En el colegio nos habían dicho que íbamos a ir de viaje. Estaba feliz. La profesora de música me pidió que cantara los dos días que estaríamos ahí. Estaba preparando mi guitarra y mi mochila. Lo bueno era que iría con Inuyasha, lo malo es que también iría Kikyo ¬¬

-Kagome, Inuyasha te esta esperando- me gritó mi mamá desde el piso de abajo

-Voy- dije corriendo

Cuando fui abajo, abría la puerta despacio, solo lo veía a el pero cuando abrí completamente la puerta estaba Kikyo.

-Hola Kagome- me dijo Inuyasha

-Hola- dije triste

-¿Puedes ir con tu amiga perdedora para que yo vaya con mi novio?- dijo Kikyo

-Por supuesto, hay personas que si respetan las promesas- dije mirando a Inuyasha

El me había prometido que iríamos juntos. Lo único que pudo hacer es bajar la cabeza. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me limpié dos lágrimas que bajaban por mi mejilla.

-Kagome, ya verás que Inuyasha se dará cuenta de que esta loco por ti- dijo mi mamá dándome un abrazo

-Tú debes decir eso, eres mi madre- dije

Llamé a Sango y le dije que iría a buscarla, en mi camioneta. Ayer me habían dado la camioneta vieja de mi papá. Fui a la casa de Sango y luego a la de Miroku.

-Cuéntanos que paso con Inuyasha- dijo Miroku

-Pues el vino con la bruja y esa desubicada me pidió que dejará que el se vaya con ella-

-Ahora si me va a escuchar- dijo Miroku

-Tranquilo Miroku, los malos siempre les pasa algo malo- dijo Sango

Llegamos al centro comercial en el que compramos algunas cosas para el viaje. Luego deje mi camioneta en mi casa y fuimos a la escuela. Justo en ese instante Inuyasha se había puesto a lado mío y el profesor dijo algo maravilloso.

-Los compañeros que están a lado de ustedes serán compañeros de cuarto y del asiento del colectivo-

Yo casi salto de la alegría, Kikyo me fulminó con la mirada y entramos, me senté en un asiento, Inuyasha se sentó conmigo yo estaba aún enojada así que no tenía ánimos de hablar con el.

-Kagome perdóname- dijo Inuyasha

-No tengo ánimos para hablar contigo así que me voy a dormir- le dije mientras me dormía en el asiento.

Yo me hacía la dormida a espaldas de el lo miraba con amor.

Cuando llegamos, miré el lugar, era como un campo, era hermoso, había como cabañas, ahí dormiríamos. Inuyasha y yo nos instalamos y cuando quería salir el me detuvo.

-Kagome necesito hablar contigo-

-¿De que?-

-Kagome, no estoy enamorado de Kikyo-

O_o esa fue mi expresión

-¿Qué paso?-

-Hace algunos meses descubrí de que la mujer que más amo es…-

-Mejor no me lo digas-

-Te lo diré de todos modos-

Cerré los ojos para que no vea mi expresión de dolor al saber que ahora le gusta otra chica.

-Eres tú Kagome-

O_o me pellizqué para ver si estaba soñando. ESTABA DESPIERTA

-¿En serio?-

-Si, Kagome yo te amo-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El me amaba, igual que yo a el.

-Yo también te amo-

Al fin nos estábamos por dar un beso. Pero Sango entró y nos vio sorprendida. La quería matar.

-Las dejo solas- dijo Inuyasha, mientras se iba

Cuando se había ido, quise matar a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Sango

-Inuyasha me dijo que me amaba y no estuvimos a punto de besar-

-Me quiero matar-

-¿Qué querías para interrumpir el momento dorado?-

-Necesitaba un peine-

-Toma ¬¬ - le dije mientras le daba el peine

Me fui a un lago que estaba cerca, me puse a pensar en lo que recién había pasado. No lo podía creer. Inuyasha enamorado de mí. Era imposible. Recuerdo cuando creía que nunca me enamoraría. Estaba buscando alas y no las encontraba pero llegó Inuyasha y cambió todo. No creía en el amor pero Inuyasha me abrió los ojos. Me enseñó el lugar en donde todavía vivo.

Era la noche y la profesora de música nos dijo que nos reuniéramos, era mi hora de cantar.

-¿Quién quiere cantar?- dijo la profesora

-Que sea Kagome- dijeron todos

Agarré mi guitarra y fui al centro del lugar, no tenía una canción lista pero miré a Inuyasha y se me ocurrió una canción.

-Esta canción se llama "Loca"- decía mientras empezaba a tocar

**Nunca me fui con el viento**

**Solamente me dejo llevar**

**Dejo que me lleve donde quiere ir**

**Hasta que abra la puerta hay mucho más**

**Nunca lo había visto antes**

**Estaba intentando volar pero no pude encontrar alas**

**Pero llegaste y lo cambiaste todo**

**Levantaste mis pies del suelo**

**Me hiciste girar**

**Me vuelves loca, loca **

**Me siento como si cayera y**

**Perdida en tus ojos**

**Me vuelves loca, loca**

**Miraba desde lo lejos mientras**

**Mientras hacías tu vida**

**Todo el cielo era tu propio tipo de azul**

**Y quería saber como se sentiría eso**

**Lo hiciste tan real**

**Me mostraste algo que no podía ver**

**Abriste mis ojos y me hiciste creer**

**Levantaste mis pies del suelo**

**Me hiciste girar**

**Me vuelves loca, loca **

**Me siento como si cayera y**

**Perdida en tus ojos**

**Me vuelves loca, loca**

**Cariño me demostraste para que servia vivir**

**Y no quiero ocultarlo más**

**Oh ohh**

**Levantaste mis pies del suelo**

**Me hiciste girar**

**Me vuelves loca, loca **

**Me siento como si cayera y**

**Perdida en tus ojos**

**Me vuelves loca, loca**

Todos aplaudieron y otras chicas lloraban. Lo miré a Inuyasha con dulzura y el me devolvió la mirada pero esa mirada era cargada de amor…


	5. Chapter 5: Dime por que

**La cantante es de vuelta mi Taylor Swift, esta canción en ingles traducida al español es Tell me why (dime por que) gracias por los reviews **

Capitulo 5: Dime por que

Cuando volví al la cabaña adivinen a quien encontré besándose con su novia -. Si por supuesto era Inuyasha. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí se despidió de Kikyo y yo entré adentro.

-Kagome necesitó explicarte, lo que sucedió- dijo Inuyasha

-Bien, comienza- dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama, y cruzaba los brazos

-Mira, se que te dije que te amaba, creo que estaba confundido-

Mi corazón se rompió, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrima. Definitivamente esas palabras arruinaron mi día.

-Pero Kagome podemos volver a ser amigos- dijo el arrodillándose adelante mío

-No, porque yo no voy a ocultar lo que siento por ti, te amo Inuyasha, te amo desde que tenía 13 años- dije bajando mi cabeza para que no vea que estaba llorando, pero si me había visto

-Kagome…-

-Déjame-

Me fui de ahí, me senté en un árbol y comencé a llorar. ¿Por qué me decía que me amaba y después decía lo contrario? Estaba harta, de todas sus excusas, de su maldito temperamento, se que el veía lo que podía hacerme. Me sentía tan insignificante, me sentía como si estuviera tirada en el piso.

Me fui a la cabaña y lo vi dormido en su cama. Me dormí en la mía y al otro día, ni siquiera le hablaba, me tenía harta y sumamente harta. Me rindo no esta enamorado de mí y tal vez nunca lo haga. El cada vez que me miraba, era una mirada dolida, todavía el recordaba lo que me había dicho anoche.

Sango me vio llorando cerca del lago y se sentó a mi lado:

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- me dijo asustada

-Inuyasha me dijo que no esta enamorado de mí, que estaba confundido- le dije llorando

-Ese maldito, lo voy a matar, cuando lo vea-

-Déjalo, me rindo Sango, el jamás se enamorara de mí-

-Kagome…-

-Mejor que no se enamoré de mí, soy tan fea, tan torpe, tan tonta…-

-Tú no eres eso, eres maravillosa, noble y muy buena persona, Kikyo no te llega ni a las puntas del pie-

Nos abrazamos y nos fuimos hacía otro lugar y nos encontramos con el trío de brujas: Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna.

-Hola inútil, ya se todo lo que paso entre tú y mi novio, pero el eligió a la mejor no lo crees- dijo Kikyo

-Si es decir, tu eres lo peor niña- dijo Kagura

Me harté

-Cállate maldita perra- dije jalándola del pelo

O_o fue la expresión de Sango, Kanna y Kagura

-No me molestes, porque esta vez no voy a permitir que me sigas tratando mal, escuchaste maldita zorra- le dijo jalándola del pelo más fuerte

Ellas se fueron y Sango estaba muy sorprendida.

-Kagome, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-

Estábamos disfrutando de la comida hasta que todos me pidieron que cantara.

-Bien, esta canción se llama Dime por que-

**Aproveche la oportunidad, lo intente**

**Y tal vez creas que soy una bala de prueba, pero no lo soy**

**Tú golpeas, y yo me defiendo**

**Y aquí desde el piso veo como eres**

**Estoy harta y cansada de tu actitud**

**Siento como si no te conociera**

**Me dices que me amas y luego me apartas**

**Y te necesito como a los latidos de mi corazón**

**Pero sabes que tienes un límite**

**Que te hace correr por refugio cuando estas solo**

**Y he aquí tu y tu temperamento**

**Aun recordaras lo que dijiste anoche**

**Y se que ves lo que me estas haciendo**

**Dime por que...**

**Puedes escribir un libro donde muestres como arruinar**

**El día perfecto de alguien**

**Así que estoy bastante confundida y frustrada…**

**Estoy harta y cansada de tus excusas**

**No tengo en quien creer**

**Me dices que me quieres y luego me apartas**

**Y te necesito como a los latidos de mi corazón**

**Pero sabes que tienes un límite**

**Que te hace correr por refugio cuando estas solo**

**Y he aquí tu y tu temperamento**

**Aun recordaras lo que dijiste anoche**

**Y se que ves lo que me estas haciendo**

**Dime por que...**

**Por que, te gusta hacerme sentir insignificante?**

**Así puedes sentirlo todo por dentro**

**Por que, ¿Te gusta destruir mis sueños?**

**Así eres lo único que tengo en mi mente**

**Estoy harta y cansada de tus excusas**

**No tengo en quien creer**

**Me dices que me quieres y luego me apartas**

**Y te necesito como a los latidos de mi corazón**

**Pero sabes que tienes un límite**

**Que te hace correr por refugio cuando estas solo**

**Y he aquí tu y tu temperamento**

**Aun recordaras lo que dijiste anoche**

**Y se que ves lo que me estas haciendo**

**Dime por que...**

**Doy un paso atrás y te dejo ir**

**Te dije que no soy una bala de prueba, tú si lo eres ahora**

Me aplaudieron y luego se hizo más de noche y me fui al lago y ahí estaba Inuyasha. El me miró y parecía muy enojado conmigo, como si quisiera golpearme.

-Kagome necesitó hablar contigo, ahora mismo- dijo muy enojado

-¿Qué hice?- dije

-Golpeaste a Kikyo

-Ella me provoco-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Si es cierto-

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi novia, entendiste- me dijo muy cerca mío con la mano levantada como si quisiera golpearme

-Inuyasha…-

-No volvemos a ser amigos, no me vuelvas a hablar-

Cuando el se había ido Kikyo había estado sonrió maliciosamente, yo me fui al bosque y lloré y grité. Este no era el Inuyasha del que me había enamorado…


	6. Chapter 6: Frio como tu

Al fin les traje los que les debía, bueno la canción es de Taylor Swift y se llama Cold as you. En el próximo capitulo la primera cita de Inuyasha y Kagome, además tal vez un beso… O_O

**Capitulo 6: Frío como tú**

Estoy en casa ahora, bastante triste por lo que me hizo Inuyasha pero que puedo hacer. Cuando al fin enfrente a Kikyo, me tenía que pasar esto, tengo tanta mala suerte. También le sumamos a la confusión de sentimientos de Inuyasha. Pero no le voy a perdonar esta, cuando el descubra que era mentira todo lo que le dijo la bruja igual no lo voy a perdonar. Estoy harta de que siempre haya algo que impida que yo este con el.

Estaba haciendo mi tarea y miró a la ventana, veo que entra Inuyasha y se acuesta en su cama y luego mira mi ventana. Yo desvió la vista. Escuchó un portazo y miró de vuelta y había un cartel que decía: _"Sigo enojado contigo, te odio"._

No pude más lloré y lloré. Me odia, me odia mucho. Maldita Kikyo. Baje las escaleras y sentí un mareo y me desmayé…

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, me fui sentando de a poco y descubrí que estaba en un hospital. Mi madre estaba a lado y sonrió al verme despierta.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté

-En el campamento, ¿estuviste cerca de un lago?-

-Si-

-Ese lago estaba contaminado, muchos compañeros tuyos tuvieron que venir para reponerse, al parecer el lago estaba tan contaminado que con solo acercarse ya te podrías enfermar-

-Oh-

-Te dejaré descansar, pero entes, a lado tuyo esta tu guitarra, la traje por si querías cantar-

Mi madre se fue y agarré la guitarra y empecé a tocar, recordando todo lo que había pasado en el campamento, desde la pelea…

**Frío como tú**

**Así que empiezo a pelear porque necesito sentir algo**

**Y tú haces lo que quieres porque no soy lo que querías**

**Ooh que vergüenza, que final lluvioso para un día perfecto**

**Solo vete, no intentes usar palabras de defensa que nunca dirás**

**Nunca he estado en algún lugar mas frío que tu…**

**Levantaste paredes y las pintaste de gris**

**Y me pare allí amándote y desee que desaparecieran**

**Y luego te saliste de ello con una gran historia**

**De un desastre de un soñador con el valor de adorarte**

**Ooh que vergüenza, que final lluvioso para un día perfecto**

**Solo vete, no intentes usar palabras de defensa que nunca dirás**

**Nunca he estado en algún lugar mas frío que tu…**

**Nunca te importo ni un poco pero llore... llore por ti**

**Y se que no le hubieras dicho a nadie si moría,**

**Moría por ti, moría por ti**

Ooh que vergüenza, que final lluvioso para un día perfecto

Solo vete, no intentes usar palabras de defensa que nunca dirás

Nunca he estado en algún lugar mas frío que tu.

Me cayeron tres lágrimas al terminar de cantar, mi corazón roto empezó a latir con fuerza y levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba mirándome con culpa, era Inuyasha.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta

Yo ni siquiera fui capaz de decir algo.

-Kagome, perdóname cuando me llamó Sango diciéndome que estabas en el hospital, me sentí muy mal y me di cuenta que…te amo Kagome-

-Ya no te creo Inuyasha, la última vez que me dijiste eso, volviste con Kikyo y no quiero que eso se repita-

-Pero…-

-Si quieres que te crea vas a tener que demostrarlo, ahora si no te importa, voy a descansar-

Me acosté y en unos segundos me dormí.

Al otro día ya podía irme a casa, entonces mientras volvía casa pensé en lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, se que había hecho bien, ya no quiero que el me siga rompiendo el corazón.

Cuando fui a la escuela pasaba algo afuera, mis compañeros decían que Inuyasha estaba terminando con Kikyo, fui corriendo y no me perdí la escena ^^

-Inuyasha ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Terminamos Kikyo, no me lo hagas decir de vuelta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Amo a Kagome-

Mi corazón se detuvo todos se dieron vuelta hacía mi y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Sango si que lo disfrutaba se reía fuerte para que Kikyo la escuchara y lo hizo.

-Por esa come libros- dijo Kikyo

-Ella no es así, es la persona más buena del planeta y también la más hermosa-

Me morí de amor, el se fue de ahí y Kikyo se sentó en una banca y me dirigió la peor de las mirada, mientras yo le sonreí como ganadora y lo era.

Fui hacía el y el se dio cuenta, se dio vuelta y lo abrace.

-Ahora si te creo-

-Ya era hora-

-Así que me quieres-

-No te quiero-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Cuanto tiempo había esperado para que me diga eso.

-Si-

Nos íbamos a dar un beso y apareció el director.

-A clases chicos-

Maldita sea. Nos fuimos a la clase agarrados de la mano muy felices.

No puedo creerlo, soy la novia de Inuyasha

Al fin después de todo lo que pase al fin sucedió…


	7. Chapter 7: Primera cita

**Aquí les traje el capitulo, es uno de los capitulo más románticos que he hecho. Así que estoy feliz. Por favor sigan comentando que me gusta mucho, ya va a pasar algo que complicará las cosas un poco. **

**Antes de irme les dejo las canciones así las escuché mientras están leyendo este fanfic:**

**Primer capitulo: ****.com/watch?v=dvF2nOOnWIw**

**Segundo capitulo: ****.com/watch?v=RMH8LB3c6GE**

**Tercer capitulo: ****.com/watch?v=M7I22osC0YM**

**Cuarto capitulo: ****.com/watch?v=N9B747RQM3w**

**Quinto capitulo: ****.com/watch?v=MRlzn-Dz6yc**

**Sexto capitulo: ****.com/watch?v=B35HV23usFc**

**Séptimo capitulo: ****.com/watch?v=Wnk9Hq28MuA**

Capitulo 7: Primera cita

Estaba tan nerviosa porque hoy era nuestra primera cita después de dos días de novios. Todavía me costaba creerlo, porque era imposible para mí. Era increíble, pero era cierto. Kikyo me dirigía miradas llenas de ira y yo no podía de dejar de sonreír.

Me alistaba muy nerviosa me puse un vestido blanco y me deje el pelo suelto. Me tire en la cama esperando hasta que me viniera a buscar. Cuando volví a casa, el día en que Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos puesto de novios, corrí a contarle a mamá. Ella se emocionó muchísimo ya que ella fue el principal testigo de mi sufrimiento por el.

Tocaron mi puerta y me levanté al instante:

-Kagome, Inuyasha esta abajo- dijo mi madre

-Voy-

Entonces baje y nos fuimos en su auto muy felices. Había esperado que me hubiera besado pero no lo hizo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le dije

-Vamos a ir a ver una película y un baile-

-¿Baile?- dije temblorosa

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-No se bailar-

-De eso no te preocupes-

Llegamos al cine y fuimos a la cartelera estaban cuatro películas: "Sueño posible", "Isla siniestra", "Preciosa" y "Amor a primera vista".

-Quiero ver "Amor a primera vista"- le dije

-No, veamos "Isla siniestra"-

Por mucho que me negué igual entramos a ver esa película de terror.

-No entres ahí, ¡te van a matar! AAA- grité

-Es solo sangre falsa Kagome-

Me oculté en su hecho y después me abrazo. Me sonrojé mucho pero el no lo noto ya que la sala estaba a oscuras. Salimos y fuimos al baile en la casa de Miroku.

-Miroku- lo saludó Inuyasha

-Hola Miroku- le dije

-Kagome amiga ¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó Miroku

-Bien-

-¿Este idiota te hizo algo?- dijo Miroku refiriéndose a Inuyasha

Yo reí y negué con la cabeza, mientras Inuyasha golpeó a Miroku y este hizo un gesto de dolor.

El me invitó a bailar y adivinen que: no fue difícil hacerlo, si estaba conmigo a mi no me importaba, entonces comenzó un lento.

-Estás hermosa- me dijo

-Gracias, tu estás muy apuesto- dije sonrojada

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, eres muy dulce-

-Deja de decirme eso que sino voy a sonrojarme más-

-No pude deja de pensar en ti-

-Yo tampoco-

Casi nos besamos pero escuchamos la voz de Kikyo y nos estaba buscando entonces nos fuimos y ella nos vio. Salimos corriendo y yo a decir verdad no corro muy rápido que digamos, entonces corrí a sus brazos y el me alzó y me llevó hasta el auto.

Nos fuimos a comprar helado y yo me gustaría haberme quedado en el asiento con el y el me miraba y no se daba cuenta de que capturaba este recuerdo.

Bajamos a un aparcamiento y empezó a llover así que cancelamos lo de el helado y yo tenía unas ganas de bailar con el, en la lluvia, me tomo la mano adivinando lo que quería hacer y bailamos un lento. Estábamos yo y el bailando un lento con mi mejor vestido y en una tormenta.

Me llevó a casa y en la puerta el se me acerca y mi mano tiembla y el se acerca más y tengo más miedo y sucedió ¡mi primer beso! Le correspondí y me sentí tan feliz. Mi primer beso con mi primer novio. Mi corazón latía muchísimo. El se fue y corrí a mi pieza a cambiarme. Agarré mi guitarra y empecé a cantar:

**Intrépido**

**Hay algo en este camino...**

**La calle parece como si recién acabara de llover**

**Veo un resplandor fuera del pavimento**

**Acompáñame al auto**

**Y sabes que quisiera pedirte bailar justo aquí**

**En el medio del estacionamiento**

**Yeah **

**Manejamos por esta calle**

**y me pregunto si sabes**

**Que intento tanto que no me atrapen, me atraparon ahora..**

**Pero eres tan genial**

**Correr a tus brazos**

**Me hace quererte más**

**Y no se si hay algo mejor que esto**

**Tomas mi mano y me llevas adelante siempre**

**Intrépido**

**Y no se porque pero contigo bailaría**

**En medio de una tormenta con mi mejor vestido**

**Intrépido**

**Así que cariño maneja despacio**

**Hasta que acabemos esta calle…**

**Quisiera quedarme justo aquí en el asiento de acompañantes.**

**Me miras**

**En este momento capturo cada recuerdo**

**Y no se si hay algo mejor que esto**

**Tomas mi mano y me llevas adelante siempre**

**Intrépido**

**Y no se porque pero contigo bailaría**

**En medio de una tormenta con mi mejor vestido**

**Intrépido**

**Bien te quedaste parado allí conmigo en la puerta**

**Mi mano tiembla**

**No siempre soy así pero**

**Me acercas y me siento más corajuda**

**Es mi primer beso es perfecto realmente algo, es intrépido**

Terminé de cantar y casi grito de felicidad, por primera vez en mi vida era muy pero muy feliz.

Llamé a Sango y le conté todo lo que había pasado y gritamos juntas con lo del beso.

A la noche alguien toco mi ventana y era Inuyasha, le abrí y el me besó.

-Eh para ¿Qué pasa?- le dije

-Venía a decirte buenas noches-

-Con un beso sería mejor- le dije sonriendo

Y nos besamos apasionadamente.

-Te amo Kagome-

- Y yo a ti-

Nos dimos un beso y así fue para mi como finalizó nuestra primera cita


	8. Chapter 8: La gran oportunidad

**Al fin les traje, perdón si tarde es que tengo como 4 fanfic así que acabo de terminar uno ahora me faltan 3. Bueno esta es mi continuación, la diferencia es que la canción es de Miley Cyrus se llama: When i look at you. Le cambie algunas cosas para que quedara mejor. Disfruten. **

Capitulo 8: La gran oportunidad

Estaba muy feliz de nuestra relación, la gent me respetaba más ahora que estaba con Inuyasha. Mientras tanto, el era un celoso, habíamos tenido nuestra primera pelea por Kouga, ya que el me invitaba a salir sabiendo que estaba con Inuyasha.

Era un sábado normal o eso creía yo. Estaba desayunando con mi familia y alguien toca la puerta, mi mamá atiende y era un señor, alto y vestido de negro. Se acercó a nosotros y empezó a hablar:

-Mi nombre es Hinten, uno de mis clientes, vio a su hija cantar, y queremos darle nuestra tarjeta así haga un disco- dijo

Casi escupí la chocolatada que tomaba. Me quedé pálida y sonriendo. ¡Yo grabar un disco! ¡Yo! Era mucho para un solo día.

Nos dio su tarjeta y antes de irse dijo:

-Debes componer una canción, para el miércoles, con piano- dijo

Yo no sabía tocar el piano. Mis padres se legraron al igual que Miroku y Sango. Solo faltaba decirle a Inuyasha. Estábamos en el parque, disfrutando un helado, tomados de la mano.

-Inuyasha, debo decirte algo- dije con calma

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?- me dijo

-Un señor, vino a casa y me dijo que tal vez pueda grabar un disco- le dije emocionada

-Que bien, mi amor- me dijo y luego me beso

-Me pidieron una canción con piano y no se tocar el piano- le dije preocupada

-Mi madre sabe tocar el piano le pediré que te enseñé- dijo

-Eres el mejor- le dije besándolo

XXX

Era domingo, y fui a la casa de Inuyasha, saludé a todos y fui con Izayoi, a la gran sala, había un piano muy grande. Izayoi se sentó en el y me senté a lado de ella. Me miró con dulzura y empezó a tocar una bella melodía.

-¡Que bonita! ¿Usted la hizo?-le dije

-No, fue Inuyasha- me dijo

-¿En serio?- le dije sin poder creerlo

-Si, al parecer, algo le hiciste que empezó a sonreír todo el tiempo y tocar mucho el piano-

Sonreí

-Inuyasha esta mucho mejor contigo que con Kikyo- me dijo

-Gracias- le dije

-Kagome, el piano es algo difícil, aprender canciones es lo más fácil pero hacerlas es todo un lío, así que te enseñaré las notas-

Me enseñó notas perfectas y hermosas. En realidad, me enseñó las que le parecía la más correcta para mis canciones, Izayoi sabía que yo era una romántica.

-Ahora te dejó con el piano y trata de ver que nota queda mejor con otra- me dijo

Así empecé a ver que notas podían ser y no me salió nada en ese día luego fui el lunes y me salió la mitad y el martes todos los Taisho me ayudaron a completar las notas. Es más Sesshomaru me prestó su teclado para poder llevarlo a casa. Inuyasha me beso antes de irme y me deseó suerte.

XXX

Era de noche y no podía encajar ninguna letra.

-No, así no- dije enojada borrando de vuelta- Haber así- dije de vuelta- No, tampoco- dije borrando de vuelta

Terminé la canción y me la memorice, me acosté y a los 10 minutos fui a la escuela.

XXX

Estaba en la clase de matemáticas y me apoyé en mi mano y me dormí a los 10 segundos. Soñaba con haber hecho un gran CD y tenía muchos fans y todos me querían pero entonces me desperté de un salto.

-Higurashi- me gritó el profesor mientras todos se reían

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- dije desconcertada

-Vuelves a dormirte en mi clase, te voy a mandar con el director- me dijo

Asentí con la cabeza y luego puse la carpeta alrededor de mi mesa y me dormí de vuelta sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

XXX

Iba en mi camioneta con los nervios de punta yendo a la empresa de música más grande de Japón, lloraba de los nervios. Cuando llegué fui a la gran sala y ahí estaba unas personas alrededor de una mesa en frente de un piano. Hinten me presentó y me hicieron tocar el piano.

**Cuando te miró a ti**

**Todos necesitamos inspiración**

**Todos necesitamos un alma**

**La hermosa melodía**

**Cuando la noche está sola**

**No hay garantías**

**Que esta vida sea fácil**

**Si, cuando mi mundo**

**Se cae a pedazos**

**Cuando no hay luz**

**Para acabar con la oscuridad**

**Es cuando Yo**

**Yo te miro**

**Cuando las olas**

**Están inundando la costa**

**Y no puedo**

**Encontrar mi camino a casa ya**

**Es cuando Yo**

**Yo te miro**

**Cuando te miro**

**Veo el perdón**

**Veo la verdad**

**Tú me amas por lo que soy**

**Cuando las estrellas sostienen la luna**

**Justo allí donde pertenecen**

**Y yo sé que no estoy sola**

**Sí, cuando mi mundo**

**Se cae a pedazos**

**Cuando no hay luz**

**Para acabar con la oscuridad**

**Es cuando Yo**

**Yo, yo te miro**

**Cuando las olas**

**Están inundando la costa**

**Y no puedo**

**Encontrar mi camino a casa ya**

**Es cuando Yo**

**Yo, Yo te miro**

**Tú pareces un sueño para mí**

**Cúbreme**

**Todo lo que necesito**

**Eres tú**

**Cada respiro que doy**

**Es para estar contigo**

**Cuando las olas**

**Están inundando las olas**

**Y no puedo**

**Encontrar mi camino a casa ya**

**Es cuando Yo**

**Yo, Yo te miro**

**Yo te miro**

**Y pareces como un sueño**

**Para mí...**

XXX

Fui a casa, ahí me esperaban todos mis amigos, mi novio, la familia de Inuyasha y mi familia.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo cuando me vieron entrar

-Me dijeron que…-


	9. Chapter 9: Nadie como tú

**La canción esta vez es de La oreja de Van gogh, espero que les guste…**

Capitulo 9: Nadie como tú

-Me dijeron que…- dije

-¿Qué te dijeron?- Inuyasha me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió

-Me dijeron que ¡van a hacer un CD!- dije emocionada

Todos gritaron, Inuyasha me besó, papá gruñó, Sango lloró, no faltaba más.

Al otro día

Inuyasha me acompañaba a la escuela. Caminábamos abrazados, el me miraba de forma dulce y yo no sabía como mirar. Luego su cara se tornó triste y se apoyó en una pared de un callejón.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dije abrazándolo

-Kagome necesitó decirte algo- me dijo serio

-¿Qué pasa?- dije con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y mirándolo seriamente

-Me voy a mudar- me dijo triste

Me alejé y no pude evitar las lágrimas que salían de mi rostro. _¿Por qué?_ Al fin estaba con el _¿Por qué_ tenía que alejarse de mi ahora que estábamos juntos?

-¿Por qué?- le dije bajando mi cabeza

-La empresa de mi padre, lo esta obligando a mudarse a…- no pudo continuar

-¿A dónde?- le dije sollozando

-Londres- me dijo

Estaba muy lejos, mi corazón se rompió, si el se mudaba, iba a extrañarlo mucho.

-No me dejes- dije abrazándolo

Oculte mi rostro en su pecho y el besó mi cabello.

-Kagome esto me duele más que a ti- me dijo

-No lo creo, yo estoy enamorada de ti desde los 13 años- le dije, todavía ocultando mi rostro

-¿Y tu crees que yo no lo estaba?- me dijo

Lo miré

-¿Tú estabas enamorado de mi?- le dije confundida

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde los 13 años también- me dijo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le dije enojada

-No me di cuenta- me dijo

Me fui caminando y el me agarró de la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije todavía enojada

-Kagome no te enojes- me dijo

Seguía enojada, el me acorralo en una pared y su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía.

-¿Cómo no podría estar enamorado, de una chica tan hermosa, dulce e inteligente? Además de que eres mi mejor amiga y la persona que más amó- me dijo dulcemente

Me besó, yo le acepté con tristeza. Nos besamos por mucho tiempo, aunque nos separábamos por la respiración, sentíamos que _no nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos…_

-Te amo y lo sabes- me dijo dándome otro beso

-Tú también sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo- le dije

No dimos otro beso y apareció Kikyo.

-Inuyasha, al parecer no terminaste, con esta estupida- dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo, ándate, nadie te invitó- le dijo Inuyasha

-Solo vine a decirte que por si te aburres con ella, puedes estar conmigo- le dijo Kikyo

-Ni aunque estuviera loco, sabes que la amo más que a nada en este mundo, así que no molestes- le dijo Inuyasha

Lo miré maravillada, Kikyo se fue furiosa y yo lo besé con emoción…

-Gracias Inuyasha- le dije

-Ni que lo digas- me dijo

_Nadie era como el_

En el colegio estaba desanimada y todos ya se habían enterado así que me daban mucho apoyo. Al salir, yo seguí desanimada, nada me levantaba el animo, Inuyasha caminaba conmigo hasta casa.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- le dije con los ojos llorosos

-Mañana- me dijo

Baje mi cabeza para que no viera mi dolor, pero ya era muy obvio.

-Sabes Kagome, vamos a encontrarnos en las afueras de la ciudad- me dijo

-¿Para que?- dije

-Nos vamos a despedir a mi manera- me dijo

-¿Va a ser como una velada romántica?- le dije sonriendo

-Si- me dijo para luego besarme

Me dejo en casa y empecé a preparar las cosas, adiviné que era una escapada, así que no le dije a nadie. El me vino a buscar a la noche y fuimos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, nos acostamos en el césped. Estábamos, abrazados, hablando de nuestro futuro.

-Kagome ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?- me dijo mirándome seriamente

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le dije

-Quiero que me cantes una canción- me dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien- le dije sonriendo

Agarré la guitarra, y empecé a tocar…

**Nadie como tú**

**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.  
**

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
**

**Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.  
**

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
**

**Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.  
**

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
**

**Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separarán.**

Lo miré y me empezó a besar.

-Te amo Kagome- me dijo

-Yo también- le dije

Nos dejamos llevar por cada caricia, por besos y terminamos en una noche apasionada….

**Algunas cosas van a pasar, cosas muy inesperadas…**


	10. Chapter 10: Kikyo vs Kagome

**La canción es de Laura Pausini, se llama La soledad **

Capitulo 10: Kikyo vs Kagome

Al otro día nos levantamos temprano y me dejo en casa, así nadie sospechara nada. Al llegar, me hice un desayuno, le agregue un montón de cosas, ya que estaba muy hambrienta. Después de dar algunos bocados, fui al baño ya que me sentía mal. Vomité un poco y luego volví a la mesa.

-Esto me cayó mal- dije convencida

Me vestí, para ir al aeropuerto, Inuyasha se iba ahora, mientras me vestía sentía que un nudo en la garganta y no pude más. Lloré mucho, ¡como lo iba a extrañar! Mi mamá, entró a mi habitación y me vio llorando.

-Hija ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustada

-Inuyasha se va- le dije sollozando

-Lo se, tienes que ser fuerte, se que lo amas, pero el te va a venir a visitar- dijo mi mamá

-No es lo mismo- dije

Me dejo sola, mientras terminaba de vestirme, al final fuimos al aeropuerto. Busqué a Inuyasha y al fin lo encontré, estaba abrazando a Sango en ese momento. Fui corriendo hacia el, lo abracé para luego besarlo.

-Kagome, ¡que bueno verte!- me dijo alegre

-Lo mismo digo, Inuyasha- le dije con una sonrisa forzada ya que tenía ganas de rogarle de que no se vaya.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Izayoi

Se fueron todos para dejarnos solos…

-Te llamaré todos los días- me dijo

-Te esperaré- le dije

-Te amo Kagome- me dijo dándome un beso

-Yo también- le dije

Me dio un beso y se fue, mi corazón se derrumbó. Mis lágrimas eran muchas, no podía dejar de llorar, el avión se fue, al igual que el. Mi pobre corazón, dolía mucho. Seguíamos siendo novios, pero a larga distancia.

Llegué a casa y lloré mucho, ya lo estaba extrañando. Miré hacia su habitación, por mi ventana. Cuantas cosas nos habían pasado. El primer día sin el fue terrible, no podía cenar. En el colegio, no atendía a clases. No tenía ganas de estudiar. Abría mi diario, y encontraba su fotografía, la puse en mi pecho, y sentí que el estaba ahí, pero no estaba ahí. El debía sentir lo mismo, que yo. Debía de estar pensando en mí. Es imposible dividir la historia de los dos. Me sentía tan sola, así se sentía la soledad…

Decidí que trabajar era lo mejor en estos momentos. Así que estuve sirviendo platos y todos empezaron a pedir que cantara, así que agarré mi guitarra. Empecé a cantar.

**La soledad**

**El se ha marchado para no volver**

**Su habitación esta sin el**

**Es sólo un corazón con alma de metal,**

**En esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad.**

**Su banco está vacío, El sigue en mí**

**Le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aquí,**

**Ni la distancia enorme puede dividir**

**Dos corazones y un solo latir.**

**Quizá si tú piensas en mí,**

**Si a nadie tú quieres hablar,**

**Si tú te escondes como yo.**

**Si huyes de todo y si te vas,**

**Pronto a la cama sin cenar,**

**Si aprietas fuerte contra ti**

**La almohada y te echas a llorar**

**Si tú no sabes cuanto mal**

**Te hará la soledad.**

**Miro en mi diario tu fotografía**

**Con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido.**

**La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que**

**Estás aquí, entre inglés y matemáticas.**

**Por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías,**

**Te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo,**

**Te ha dicho: "Un día lo comprenderás".**

**Quizá si tú piensas en mí,**

**Con los amigos te verás,**

**Tratando sólo de olvidar,**

**No es nada fácil, la verdad,**

**En clase ya no puedo más,**

**Y por las tardes es peor,**

**No tengo ganas de estudiar, por ti,**

**Mi pensamiento va.**

**Es imposible dividir así la vida de los dos,**

**Por eso, espérame, cariño mío...conserva la ilusión.**

**La soledad entre los dos,**

**Este silencio en mi interior,**

**Esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor.**

**Por eso, espérame, porque**

**Esto no puede suceder,**

**Es imposible separar así la historia de los dos**

Al terminar la canción me fue imposible seguir trabajando. Lloré un poco más y luego me fui a dormir, para luego despertarme llorando ya que soñaba con el.

Al otro día en el colegio, las cosas no mejoraban, Kikyo mientras tanto, me miraba mucho, de seguro planeaba algo. Al salir de la escuela me fui hacia mi casa, pero Kikyo me estaba siguiendo, así que traté de esquivarla pero ella que hizo, me acorraló en un callejón.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije desafiándola

-Ya verás- dijo ella

Me dio un golpe en la cara, así que le devolví, así fue una pelea sin fin, pero la muy tramposa, llamó a sus secuaces, Kagura y Kanna. Así que entre todas, lograron que terminara en el piso, pateándome, mientras yo gritaba y ella se reía.

-Kagome- gritó Sango

-Sango, ayúdame- le grite

No se que paso después, creo que Sango le dio una paliza, no pude ver porque me desmayé.

Me desperté en una habitación blanca y miré para otro lado y estaba un doctor.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté

-Su amiga, detuvo a las chicas- dijo el doctor

-¿Sango? ¿Esta bien?- pregunté asustada

-Si- dijo el doctor

-¡Que alivio!- dije

-El bebé también esta bien- dijo el doctor

-¿Bebé?- pregunté confundida

-Si, usted señorita esta embarazada- dijo

**¡Kagome embarazada! No se lo esperaban **


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Que haré?

**Capitulo 11: ¿Qué haré?**

**-¿Cómo?... ¿En serio?- dije asustada **

**-Si señorita, si quiere le mostramos los análisis- me dijo**

**Los miré y efectivamente estaba embarazada, me toqué la panza de forma instintiva, ¿ahora que haré? ¿Cómo decírselos a mis padres? ¿Terminaría la escuela? ¿Sería una cantante? ¿Se lo diría a Inuyasha? **

**Luego de unos momentos, adiviné que el doctor, le había dicho, a mis padres, ya que bueno, mi padre gritó de furia. Entraron como bestias, los dos y yo los miré empapada en lágrimas.**

**-¡Kagome como que estas embrazada!- grito mi padre**

**-Bueno, al parecer es verdad- dije **

**-¿Es hijo de Inuyasha?- preguntó mi madre**

**-Por supuesto mamá, es mi primer novio- le dije**

**-Y será el último- me dijo mi padre**

**-Papá- le dije**

**-No me hables- me dijo**

**Se fue decepcionado y mi mamá lo siguió. Pronto volví a casa y mis padres seguían sin hablarme y yo todavía no sabía que hacer. Pasaron dos semanas y en esas dos semanas, Inuyasha me había hablado muchas veces, no sabía que decirle.**

**Estaba sola en casa y escuche el teléfono, me decidí a atender, era Inuyasha, estaba segura, respiré hondo y atendí el teléfono. **

**-Hola- dije asustada**

**-Soy Inuyasha, Kagome ¿Por qué no atendías el teléfono?- me dijo enojado**

**-Perdón, es que estoy mal Inuyasha- le dije llorando**

**-¿Qué sucede?- me dijo asustado**

**-Estoy embarazada, el bebé es tuyo- le dije**

**Silencio, creí que había colgado, pero luego escuché su grito. No se lo tomo muy bien…**

**-Kagome ¿es cierto?- me dijo**

**-Por supuesto, Inuyasha, creo que lo mejor que deberíamos hacer, es que tú vengas para Japón- le dije**

**-Bien, hablaré con mis padres, adiós Kagome- me dijo**

**Y cortó el teléfono. Hubo otra llamada y atendí.**

**-Hola ¿Quién es?- dije**

**-Soy Hinten, Kagome, vas a hacer un videoclip- me dijo**

**-¿Un videoclip?- le repetí**

**-Si, vas a saltar a la fama con "debes de estar conmigo"- dijo Hinten**

**-¿Cuándo?- dije alegre**

**-Pues mañana mismo a las 14:00- me dijo**

**-Bien, iré- dije**

**Iba a hacer un videoclip y tal vez un CD… Pero ¿y el bebé? Podría decirle a Hinten que entendiera y de seguro se lo tomaría bien. Iba a quedarme con el bebé, después de todo el bebé, era de Inuyasha, mi amado Inuyasha…**

**Al otro día**

**Fui al colegio lo más alegremente que pude, una sonrisa falsa y con la frente en alto. Todos me miraron raro, mi mamá había hablado con el director, para anunciarle que estaba embarazada y todos se habían enterado, especialmente Kikyo…**

**-Oye embarazada ¿el bebé de quien es, maldita estupida?- dijo Kikyo **

**-¿De quien crees? Es de Inuyasha, idiota- le dije sonriendo**

**Ella se quedo sorprendido y levantó la mano para pegarme y Sango se interpuso.**

**-No te metas con ella, Kikyo, supérate, Inuyasha no te quiere y jamás lo hizo, siempre estuvo enamorado de Kagome y lo sabes- dijo Sango**

**-Cállate inútil- dijo Kikyo**

**-No vales la pena, Kikyo, por eso Inuyasha esta con Kagome- le dijo Sango**

**-Ella no es especial, es una idiota, la prueba de esa idiotez es el estupido bebé- dijo Kikyo**

**-Mira Kikyo, con mi bebé no te metas- le dije**

**-Uy la mamá se enojo- dijo Kikyo riéndose**

**-Ahora veo porque Inuyasha te dejo, no vales nada, como podrías valer algo, si haces sentir mal a cada persona que ves. Deja de andar de estupida, y ve a las personas a las que has lastimado y luego dime si esta orgullosa de eso- le dije para luego irme**

**En toda la jornada Kikyo no me molestó más…**

**XXX**

**Estaba por hacer el videoclip, tuve que ayudar, a hacer el videoclip, todo se basó en la realidad. Un chico y una chica que viven al frente, se mandan mensajes por una pizarra, el tiene una novia idiota y egoísta, al final el chico se da cuenta que debe estar con la chica y terminan juntos.**

**Cuando hicimos el videoclip, fue muy agotador, estuvimos hasta las 03:00 de la madrugada.**

**-Hinten, debo decirte algo- le dije**

**-Kagome dímelo- me dijo**

**-Estoy embarazada- le dije**

**El suspiró**

**-Lo arreglaremos, tú no te preocupes- me dijo sonriendo**

**Me llevaron a casa y mi mamá estaba despierta, se levantó cuando entré y me dio unas pastillas.**

**-Son pastillas para embrazadas, te dan energía- me dijo sin mirarme**

**Las tomé**

**-Mamá, se que estás enojada, perdóname, no sabía que quedaría embrazada, por favor mamá no me castiguen de esta forma- le dije**

**-Kagome, nos decepcionaste- me dijo**

**-Si pero…- dije**

**-Pero nada- **

**Se estaba yendo pero luego se detuvo.**

**-Inuyasha llamó- dijo **

**Por los cambios de horario, dormí a lado del teléfono esperando la llamada y al fin llamó.**

**-Inuyasha- le dije cuando contesté el teléfono**

**-Kagome, mis padres me mataron, pero iré pronto o en un mes- me dijo**

**-Pero vendrás- le dije**

**-Si- me afirmó**

**-Te estaré esperando- le dije**

**-Te amo- me dijo**

**-Yo también- le dije **


	12. Chapter 12: Me muero por conocerte

**La canción es de la oreja de Van gogh la canta Amaia Montero y alex Ubago! **

Capitulo 12: Me muero por conocerte

Al otro día fui a la escuela y me encontré con Kikyo esperándome afuera de mi casa. Traté disimuladamente sacar mi celular del bolsillo para llamar a Sango o a alguien así me ayudara si Kikyo quería pelear.

-Kagome, tranquila no haré nada- me dijo con voz triste

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije todavía enojada

-Quiero pedirte perdón- me dijo

Eso es muy raro, Kikyo pidiéndome perdón, necesité un tiempo para comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté sorprendida

-Pues por todo lo que te hice, estuvo mal y tú no te lo merecías, ayer me hiciste abrir los ojos, Kagome. Comprendí que te hago cosas malas, porque estoy enamorada de Inuyasha y el esta enamorado de ti- me dijo triste

Yo no pude decir nada

-No tienes que perdonarme hoy, pero ten en cuenta que no volveré a molestarte, nunca más- dijo

Se fue y yo quedé sorprendida. ¡Que increíble! Me pidió perdón Kikyo, siempre esperé este día. Mi celular empezó a sonar y atendí.

-Kagome, soy Hinten- dijo

-Hinten ¿Qué sucede?- le dije

-Tengo una idea para hacer publicidad a tu CD- me dijo alegre

-¿Voy a hacer un CD?- dije sorprendida

-Si, me olvide decirte- me dijo

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le dije alegre

-Debes cantar con un cantante que creo que te agradará- me dijo

-¿Quién es?- le dije ansiosa

-Houjo Takahashi- me dijo

-¡Es mi cantante favorito!- le dije

-Bien, tienes que venir al estudio a las 13:00- fue lo último que dijo

XXX

En la escuela, Miroku y Sango me protegían de las bromas, que hacían todos respecto a mi embarazo. En la cafetería nos sentamos los tres juntos como siempre.

-Adivinen, con quien debo cantar una canción- les dije alegre

-¿Con quien?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Houjo Takahashi- le dije

Sango gritó y Miroku la miró celoso.

-Es un bombón ese chico- dijo Sango

-Que lastima que no es tu novio- dijo Miroku

-Si, pero tengo un novio mejor- le dijo Sango, para luego besarlo

Todavía me sorprendía que Sango y Miroku estuvieran juntos. Aunque siempre supe que se querían todavía me parecía increíble.

-Kikyo, me pidió perdón- les dije

-¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo Sango sorprendida

-Nada, no pude decir nada- le dije

-Estoy sorprendido-. Dijo Miroku

-si de Kikyo no me lo esperaba- dijo Sango

XXX

Al terminar la escuela fui al estudio, muy nerviosa, ya que conocería a mi cantante favorito Houjo, es más grabaríamos un tema juntos. Hinten apareció trayendo a su lado al chico de pelo marrón y ojos marrones.

-Eres Kagome, ¿cierto?- me dijo

-Si- le dije nerviosa

-Bueno comencemos- dijo sonriendo

Nos sentamos en un piano y adiviné que teníamos que hacer una canción. El comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa que me deje llevar por un momento.

-Me gusta- le dije

-Solo falta la letra- dijo

Empecé a escribir de acuerdo con la melodía, entonces empezamos a ensayar.

Me muero por conocerte

Me muero por suplicarte,  
Que no te vayas mi vida.  
Me muero por escucharte,  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
Mas me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza.  
De ser capaz algún día,  
De no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar,

Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Me muero por abrazarte,  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte.  
Me muero por divertirte,  
Y que me beses cuando despierte.  
Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan,  
Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

[Coro]  
Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo que piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas,  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba,  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte,  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte,  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
¿Que mas dará lo que digan?  
¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía,  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
El mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

[Coro]  
Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo que piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas,  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba,  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

[Coro]  
Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo que piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas,  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba,  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

-Eres muy buena cantante- me dijo Houjo

-Gracias- le dije

-¿Tienes novio?- me preguntó

-Pues si- le dije

Me fui a casa y supe poco después que Houjo haría un concierto aquí en Japón y yo abriría el show.


	13. Chapter 13: Te volví a ver

**Perdón por la tardanza, esperó que les gusté… Las canciones son: La primera de Vanesa Carlton, la segunda Avril Lavigne y la última Rei Fu. **

Capitulo 13: Te volví a ver

Habían pasado una que otra semana, me estaba preparando para el show de Houjo. Inuyasha todavía no aparecía y estaba empezando a perder la fe. Mi familia de a poco me volvió a hablar.

Sango y Miroku, bueno estaban muy enamorados, nadie en el mundo los podía separar.

Hoy era la noche, en donde debía cantar en frente de miles de personas. Me puse un vestido suelto y blanco, para que no se me note la pancita. Había crecido un poco.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que todos los de mi escuela estarían ahí, así que esto era importante para mí, las dos canciones con las que abriría el show, eran dedicadas a Inuyasha, lastima que el no podía estar ahí…

XXX

Estaba con el micrófono en la mano. Respiré hondo y Houjo se acercó a mí.

-Buena suerte, Kagome- me dijo alegre

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Suspiré, en ese momento me estaban presentando.

-Abrirá el show, ¡Kagome Higurashi!- dijo

Caminé sonriendo, el público aplaudía y yo me acerqué al piano, miré a Sango sonriente. Empecé a tocar

**Thousand miles **

**Haciendo mi camino ciudad abajo**

**Caminando rápido, caras que pasan**

**Y yo estoy en el límite de casa**

**Mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante**

**Simplemente haciendo mi manera, haciendo una señal**

**A través del gentío**

**Y te necesito**

**Y te necesito**

**Y ahora me pregunto**

**Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo**

**¿Tú crees que el tiempo me pasaría?**

**Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas**

**Si solamente pudiera verte esta noche**

**Siempre es en momentos como estos cuando pienso en ti**

**Y me pregunto si alguna vez tú piensas en mi**

**Porque todo está tan mal y yo no pertenezco**

**Viviendo en tu preciosa memoria**

**Porque te necesito**

**Y te necesito**

**Y ahora me pregunto**

**Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo**

**¿Tú crees que el tiempo me pasaría?**

**Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas**

**Si solamente pudiera verte esta noche**

**Yo, yo no quiero que sepas**

**Yo, yo me ahogo en tu memoria**

**Yo, yo no quiero que esto se vaya**

**Yo, yo no sé... sé**

**Haciendo mi camino ciudad abajo**

**Caminando rápido**

**Caras que pasan y yo estoy en el límite de casa**

**Mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante**

**Simplemente haciendo mi manera, haciendo una señal**

**A través del gentío**

**Y te necesito**

**Y te necesito**

**Y ahora me pregunto**

**Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo**

**¿Tú crees que el tiempo me pasaría?**

**Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas**

**Si solamente pudiera verte...**

**Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo**

**¿Tú crees que el tiempo me pasaría?**

**Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas**

**Si solamente pudiera verte...**

**Si solamente pudiera tenerte esta noche**

Como el lugar no estaba tan bien iluminado, nadie vio que estaba llorando. Miré a hacía todos lados, buscando, a alguien. Ese alguien no estaba ahí y tal vez mintió con que vendría a verme.

Entonces, me quedé mirando a un rincón y la luz pasó cerca y ahí estaba Inuyasha, mi ángel, mi protector, mi todo.

Quería dejar el piano e irme a abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero hasta yo sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de tocar así que empecé a tocar otra canción…

**When you gone**

**Siempre necesite tiempo para mí**

**Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro**

**Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy sola**

**Y todo me recuerda a el y me hace extrañarlo más**

**Cuando tu te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das**

**¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**Los pedazos de mi corazón te hecha de menos**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**Mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**No consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír**

**Y hacerme sentir bien.**

**Te hecho de menos**

**No he sentido esto antes**

**Todo lo que ago me recuerda a ti**

**El amor que dejaste atrás**

**Igual que a mí**

**Amo las cosas que tú haces**

**Cuando tu te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das**

**¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**Los pedazos de mi corazón te hecha de menos**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**Mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**No consigo las palabras**

**Que siempre necesito oír y hacerme sentir bien.**

**Te hecho de menos**

**Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro**

**Yo estoy aquí para siempre**

**Yo se lo que éramos**

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Todo lo que alguna vez quise era para ti, lo sabes.**

**Me cuesta respirar, necesito sentirte aquí junto a mí.**

Terminé de cantar y miré al público, aplaudiéndome ¡de pie! Inuyasha me sonría de oreja a oreja yo le devolví la sonrisa, mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-Ahora, el grandioso, Houjo Takahashi- dije

Todas aplaudieron y el me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Al salir de el escenario, fui corriendo hacía donde estaba Inuyasha. Cuando llegué a donde creía que estaba, no había nadie.

¿Era una ilusión? No puede ser, creí que estaba ahí. Empecé a llorar.

-Kagome- me dijo la voz que tanto esperaba

-¡Inuyasha!- dije

Lo besé como si fuera la primera vez. El me correspondió. ¡Como lo había extrañado! Tenía tantas cosas que contarle. Nos fuimos de ahí y fuimos en donde sucedió nuestra primera vez…

-Kagome, estás embarazada- me dijo

-Si, me enteré, porque tuve una pelea con Kikyo, y cuando estuve en el hospital, el doctor me lo dijo-

-Voy a matarla- dijo con ira

-Ella cambió, me pidió disculpas y todo- le dije

El me miró sorprendido y luego se puso normal. Fuimos a mi casa y cuando abrimos la puerta…

-¡Sorpresa!- dijeron todos

-¿Qué pasa?- dije

-Es medianoche, Kagome, ¡feliz cumpleaños- me dijo Sango

La verdad, es que me había olvidado, estaban todos mis compañeros y amigos excepto, claro, Kikyo.

-¡Que canté! ¡Que canté!- dijeron todos

Me reí y caminé hacía mi guitarra y empecé a tocar.

**La vida como un viaje**

**Nadie sabe quien soy realmente**

**Nunca antes me sentí así de vacía**

**Y si alguna vez necesitara que alguien me acompañe,**

**¿Quien me confortara y me mantendrá con fuerzas?**

**Todos remamos en el bote del destino**

**Las olas siguen viniendo y no podemos escapar**

**Pero si alguna vez nos perdiéramos en nuestro camino,**

**Las olas te guiaran a trabes de otro dia**

**Cada aliento que escapa de mi se vuelve transparente y se aleja**

**Cuando pensaba que estaba en la oscuridad,**

**Era que estaba enseguesida**

**Ofreciendo una oracion, espero el nuevo dia**

**Hasta que la luz del amanecer deje de iluminar el mar.**

**Nadie sabe quien soy realmente**

**Quizá no les importe un camino**

**Pero si alguna vez necesitara a alguien que me acompañe,**

**Se que tu me seguirias y me mantendrias con fuerzas**

**Los corazones de la gente cambian constantemente**

**Llevando aun en el pecho la nueva fase de la luna**

**Y cada vez que veo tu rostro**

**El oceano cabecea hasta mi corazon**

**me haces querer torcer los remos**

**y pronto puedo ver la orilla**

**oh, puedo ver la orilla**

**¿cuando podre ver la orilla?**

**quiero que sepas quien soy realmente**

**nunca pense que sentiria eso por ti**

**y si alguna vez necesitaras que alguien te acompañe,**

**yo te seguire y te mantendre con fuerzas.**

**Todavia hay dias de quietud durante mi viaje,**

**todavia resplandece en mi pecho la nueva fase de la luna**

**ofreciendo una oracion, espero el nuevo dia**

**hasta que la luz del amanecer deje de iluminar el mar**

**y cada ves que veo tu rostro**

**el oceano cabecea hasta mi corazon**

**me haces querer torcer los remos**

**y pronto puedo ver la orilla.**

**Haz avanzar con el remo, el bote del destino**

**aunque las ondas fluyan hacia el futuro**

**y amenazen abrumarnos**

**pero aunque nos atrapen, es un bello viaje, ¿no?**

**como sea, es un bello viaje, ¿cierto?**

Es la mejor canción que hice y lo supe al instante cuando todos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Bueno, es hora de los regalos- me dijo Sango

-Inuyasha, tú primero- le dijo Miroku

El se me acercó y me tapó los ojos y luego me puso un collar alrededor del cuello, lo miré y había una foto de nosotros dos juntos y decía: _Inuyasha y Kagome por siempre_

Además de mi sensibilidad por el embarazo, lloré de alegría, le di un gran beso y luego disfrutamos de mi fiesta.


	14. Chapter 14: Esta vez no te perdono :

La canción es de Taylor Swift y se llama White Hourse.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Esta vez no te perdonó**

**Cuatro meses después**

Estaba en mi quinto mes de embarazo y todo estaba bien. Inuyasha me apoyaba en todo momento pero algo le pasaba porque había días en los que no me podía ver la cara. En el segundo mes, Kikyo desapareció. No sabíamos que le había pasado lo único que nos dijo los maestros es que estaba muy enferma. Pero hasta yo sabía que algo pasaba.

Inuyasha había ido a visitar a unos primos, así que no iba a estar en toda la semana. Estaba yendo hacía la escuela, con mi gran barriga y dos kilos más gracias a mi mochila.

Entonces, la encontré…

Era Kikyo. Pero estaba diferente, ella estaba…

No puede ser ella no puede estar…

Embarazada

Tenía una gran barriga y no creo que ella haya engordado. Me miró e hizo su sonrisa malvada.

-¡Kikyo! Que sorpresa- dije cuando ella se me acercó

-Kagome, justo a ti te estaba buscando- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Qué sucede?- dije nerviosa

-Como verás Kagome estoy embarazada- dijo ella

-Si, lo veo- le dije

-El padre es Inuyasha sabías- dijo ella mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande

Me quedé pálida y quieta. No puede ser…

¿Cómo me pudo hacer algo así?

-Pero si tu haces unos meses me pediste perdón- dije a punto de llorar

Ella empezó reír

-¿Tú de veras te creíste eso?- dijo ella sin dejar de reír

Me quedé callada, no podía decir nada…

-Era parte de mi plan, que tú te creyeras eso, estaba muy segura de que le dijeras a Inuyasha, lo que paso y el vino a decirme que estaba impresionado y una cosa llevó a la otra y…- siguió hablando pero no pude escuchar más

Me fui de ahí y la deje hablando. Cuando llegué a la escuela, lloré apenas entré.

-Kagome ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sango

-¡Sango!- dije lanzándome en sus brazos

Estuve sollozando y llorando, le conté todo lo que me había dicho y Sango hervía de la furia.

-Maldito cerdo- dijo ella cerrando los puños

Yo seguí llorando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Sango

-Voy a terminar con el cuando el vuela a Japón- dije llorando más

**XXX**

Yo había estado deprimida que no me había fijado en que fecha estábamos. Luego sentía que la ventana se abría a la mitad de la noche y era Inuyasha. Yo seguía llorando.

-Perdón, pero quería verte- dijo el mientras yo cerraba los puños.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en el piso de mi habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el

Me quiso ayudar a levantar pero no se lo permití me levanté sola y prendí la luz, lo miré a los ojos y traté no golpearlo.

-¿La amas a Kikyo?-le pregunté mirándolo a la cara

-No- me dijo

Busqué en sus ojos y supe que era mentira.

-No te gastes en mentirme, porque ya se todo- le dije

El se me quedó mirando confundido.

-Kikyo esta embarazado- le dije

El se quedó pálido.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- me dijo

-No te hagas el tonto, ella ya me lo dijo todo- le dije más enojada

EL trató de acariciar mi cara y yo no lo dejé.

-No me toques. Lo que hiciste, me hizo sentir como si no fuera nada, vos sabes que necesitó que me digan que me quieran, especialmente vos. ¿Y vos que hiciste? Me engañaste. No me hables más, porque no puedo volver a confiar en vos, en una sola noche arruinaste todo- le dije llorando

El se quedó todavía quieto sin saber que hacer.

-Ándate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- le dije tirando el collar que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños.

Lo empujé hasta la ventana en donde se fue hacía su casa y yo suspiré para volver a llorar.

No le iba a perdonar esta.

**XXX**

Al otro día el me pidió perdón en toda la caminata hasta la escuela en donde yo no le perdoné, aunque me haya dicho cosas muy bonitas, está no se la iba a perdonar. Apareció Sango y la abracé, luego ella miró a Inuyasha.

-Idiota, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella- le dijo, mientras me llevaba con Miroku

Miroku lo miró con odio a Inuyasha. Le convenía no venir aquí. Según me habían dicho Kikyo no había aparecido en la escuela porque los padres la habían cambiado de escuela, después del drama del embarazo.

Al terminar la escuela Inuyasha hizo lo mismo hasta que llegué a casa.

A la tarde el me llamó.

-Kagome- me dijo

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije

-¿Me darías otra oportunidad?- me dijo

-No- le dije y le corté

Lloré mucho y como siempre hago, agarré mi guitarra e hice una canción.

**White Hourse (Taylor Swift)**

**Entonces lamentas**

**Esa cara de ángel**

**Viene solamente cuando lo necesitas**

**Y yo paso hacia atrás y hacia adelante todo el tiempo**

**Porque honestamente creo en ti**

**La espera y los días se prolongan**

**Estúpida chica**

**Debería haberte conocido, debería haberte conocido**

**ESTRIBILLO**

**No soy una princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas**

**No soy la que barre tus pies**

**Conduce encima de la caja de la escalera**

**Esto no es Hollywood, es una pequeña ciudad**

**Fui una soñadora antes de que me dejaras**

**Ahora es demasiado tarde para ti**

**Y tu caballo blanco, para venir**

**Era un bebé ingenuo**

**Se perdió en tus ojos**

**Y nunca había una oportunidad.**

**Tuve tantos sueños**

**De tú y yo**

**Los finales felices**

**Ahora lo sé**

**ESTRIBILLO**

**No soy una princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas**

**No soy la que barre tus pies**

**Conduce encima de la caja de la escalera**

**Esto no es Hollywood, es una pequeña ciudad**

**Fui una soñadora antes de que me dejaras**

**Ahora es demasiado tarde para ti**

**Y tu caballo blanco, para venir**

**Aquí es donde tú te sientas**

**Ruegas para el perdón, ruegas el perdón**

**Solo como siempre quise, pero lo lamento mucho**

**Porque no soy una princesa, eso no es un cuento de hadas**

**Voy encontrar un lugar en el que me traten bien**

**Esto es un gran mundo, esto era una ciudad pequeña**

**Allí en mi espejo retrovisor que desaparece**

**Ahora es demasiado tarde para ti y para tu caballo blanco**

**Tómame ahora**

**Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa**

**Prueba de sostenerme**

**Oh, es demasiado tarde**

**Para que me sostengas**

Terminé de desahogarme, me limpié las lágrimas y sonreí.


	15. Chapter 15: Cuando pienses en mi

**Perdón por la tardanza no me llegaba la inspiración, dedicado a mi amiga Josefina, gracias amiga te quiero mucho. La canción es de Taylor Swift pero le puse en algunas partes, otras palabras. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Cuando pienses en mí

Las cosas cambiaron. Necesitaba librarme de los sentimientos que tengo hacía Inuyasha. De algo estaba segura, no iba a ser fácil. Lo amaba, pero estaba muy herida por lo que me había hecho. Aunque algo no cierra en la historia de Kikyo. En fin, estoy embarazado de un hijo de el, así que estoy atada a el por el resto de mi vida…

Sobre mi bebé, decidí no saber el sexo de mi bebé, así sería más divertido….

Mi videoclip, fue lanzado y estaba en el número 3, estaba muy feliz hasta me reconocían en la calle.

Ahora me estaba preparando para una entrevista, me había maquillado, me había hecho los rulos y me había puesto un vestido suelto blanco. El programa se llamaba "Josefina Show", la entrevistadora era una mujer muy linda. Estaba tras bastidores y ahí ella entraba y con una voz dulce empezó a hablarles al público y a la cámara.

-Hola público y a los que están en casa. Hoy voy a entrevistar a la dueña de unas de las canciones más escuchadas de Tokio, "Debes estar conmigo" su álbum, esta en el número 1 de los más comprados, ella es Kagome Higurashi- dijo Josefina

Entré y empezaron a aplaudir y yo no pude dejar de sonreír, me senté al frente de ella en un sillón.

-Kagome, algunas personas ya lo saben, pero algunas no, estas embarazada ¿cierto?- dijo ella mirando mi panza.

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿Qué les dirías a las adolescentes que quieren ser como tú?-

-Les diría que tomen precauciones, así no tengan renunciar algunos sueños- dije bajando mi cabeza

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó

Mi corazón empezó a dolerme.

-El era mi mejor amigo, es al que le dediqué todas mis canciones- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Siguen estando juntos?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

Volví a sonreír y traté de no pensar en Inuyasha ahora.

-Has abierto los conciertos de Houjo, ¿Estás con Houjo?- preguntó Josefina

-No, solo somos amigos- dije

-¿Qué piensas de el?-

-Es una persona maravillosa y me apoyo en muchas ocasiones, siempre voy a estar en lo que el necesite- dije sonriendo

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué es?- dije nerviosa

-Me informaron que estás nominada a los "Teen Choice Awards" – dijo sonriendo

No sabía que estaba nominada, esos premios lo elegían los adolescentes. De pronto me sentí nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- dije muy emocionada

-Si en la categoría de "Mejor cantante femenina" y "Canción del año"- dijo ella

Empezaron a aplaudir y nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

-¿Tienes muchos amigos?-preguntó

-Si, son Sango y Miroku- dije

-¿Te han apoyado mucho?- dijo

-Muchísimo, los quiero mucho-

Cuando la entrevista termino, me vinieron a buscar mis amigos Sango y Miroku. Íbamos en el auto de Miroku hacía la playa.

-Así que estas nominada- dijo Sango

-Si- dije

-¿A quien vas a llevar?- dijo Miroku

Podía invitar a alguien que me acompañe.

-A ustedes obviamente- dije

Sango me abrazó y Miroku me sonrió. Cuando llegamos a la playa era ya el atardecer, así que nos sentamos a charlar. Entonces vi que estaba Kikyo hablando con un hombre de pelo negro y ojos negro.

-Chicos, ahí esta Kikyo- dije

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó Miroku cuando la vio

-No, quiero saber que esta hablando con ese chico- dije

Nos acercamos lo suficiente para escuchar.

-Kikyo ¿Qué haremos con el bebé?- dijo el chico

-Pues yo lo tendré, mis padres no me dejaron abortarlo- dijo ella

-Rayos, yo me tendré que encargar de el bebe- dijo el chico

-Claro que si, tú eres el padre, Naraku- dijo ella

Quedé pálida, entonces el bebe no era de Inuyasha. Me fui de ahí y los chicos me siguieron, no pude correr más, me senté en medio de la arena.

-Kagome ¿estas bien?- dijo Sango

-No- dije y empecé a llorar

Sango y Miroku se sentaron a mi lado. Gracias a Dios no había mucha gente para reconocerme. No estaba de humor. Me llevaron a mi casa y cuando llegué a mi habitación empecé a llorar. Justo en ese momento Inuyasha me vio desde su ventana. Empezó a escribir en su pizarra.

-_¿Estas bien?- _

Agarré mi pizarra y empecé a escribir.

_-Te veo afuera- _

Salí y el ya estaba ahí. Nos sentamos en una banca.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo el

-Se que no eres el padre del hijo de Kikyo- le dije

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo el

-La escuché- dije

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?- dijo

-No- le dije

El suspiró.

-Se que me engañaste- le dije

-Es cierto y no sabes como me arrepiento- dijo

Yo sonreí

-No puedo perdonarte, tú me engañaste y eso me es difícil de digerir, todavía no puedo hacerlo- dije

Escuché que me llamaba mi madre para cenar.

-Nos vemos- le dije

Entré a mi casa y sonreí, recordé que me habían nominado, eso es algo bueno. A la noche, mientras no podía dormir, empecé a cantar.

**Dijiste que jamás me dejarías**

**Que fácil era creer tus mentiras, ahora puedo decir**

**"no es verdad".**

**Solo un chico que era mi mejor amigo**

**Pudo romper mi corazón **

**Habíamos hecho tantos planes**

**Pasar el verano junto, casarnos**

**Y llego el tiempo de despertar **

**Pero cuando pienses en mí **

**Espero que piense en mi canción favorita.**

**La que bailamos toda la noche,**

**Cuando pienses "felicidad",**

**Espero que pienses en lo que teníamos**

**Piensa en mi cabeza en tu pecho**

**Y mis jeans vaqueros deslavados**

**Espero que pienses en mí**

**Septiembre vio un mes de lágrimas,**

**Y agradezco a Dios que no me viste **

**Y cuando recuerdo lo que pasamos es agradable creer**

**Que me querías**

**Pero cuando pienses en mí **

**Espero que piense en mi canción favorita.**

**La que bailamos toda la noche,**

**Cuando pienses "felicidad",**

**Espero que pienses en lo que teníamos**

**Piensa en mi cabeza en tu pecho**

**Y mis jeans vaqueros deslavados**

**Espero que pienses en mí**

**Dijiste que jamás me dejarías**

**Que fácil era creer tus mentiras, hasta ahora que puedo decir**

**"no es verdad".**

Cerré mis ojos y me dormí.


	16. Chapter 16: Nunca te dejaré ir

**Hola de nuevo, espero qe les guste este capitulo, la canción es de Justin Bieber "Never let you go" Emm quisiera pedirles que no me juzguen por haber elegido esta canción, muchos me han dicho qe el no canta bien qe como podia poner canciones de el, son los gustos de alguien ¿no?, además la letra es muy bonita, así qe les pido qe no me juzguen. **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 16: Nunca te dejaré ir

Habían pasado unos meses, ahora estaba en mi octavo mes de embarazo, casi noveno. Me estaba preparando para los premios Teen Choice Awards. Al parecer, habían movido la fecha 3 meses después de avisar los nominados por inconvenientes. Me ponía un vestido amarillo que me llegaba hasta el final de las rodillas y me había hecho unos rulos y me había puesto unos zapatos de taco amarillos.

Sonó la bocina y baje las escaleras y ahí estaban Sango y Miroku. Sango estaba vestida con un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un gran escote. Miroku había ido con una remera formal blanca y unos jeans. Estos premios no eran para vestirse muy formal. Mi madre me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Kagome mucha suerte, te estaremos viendo desde la televisión- me dijo mi madre abrazando

Mi padre me abrazo y me deseo mucha suerte. Sango, yo y Miroku fuimos hacía la limusina que estaba tocando la bocina desde hace rato. Hinten me había convencido de que vaya en limosina, ya que me daba lo mismo ir en mí camioneta. Muy pronto llegamos a los premios, luego de pasar a que nos tomen fotos, fuimos adentro.

Era muy divertido, entregaban premios a artistas que yo tanto admiraban.

-¡Mira Kagome! ¡Will Smith!- gritó Sango al ver a su actor favorito

-¿Ya viste quien esta atrás?- le pregunté

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es Taylor Swift!- gritó tanto que algunos rieron otros nos pidieron que nos calláramos.

Era el momento de entregar una de la categoría que era "Canción del año". Sango me agarró fuerte la mano y yo cerraba los ojos rogando de ganar.

-Y la ganadora es: "Debes estar conmigo" De Kagome Higurashi- dijeron

Miré a Sango y ella me abrazo, luego me abrazo Miroku. Empezaron a aplaudir y fui hasta el escenario a recibir el premio. Cuando agarré el pequeño premio, que tenía forma de una tabla de surf, sentí que ya nada me podría detener. Me acerqué al micrófono.

-¡Muchas gracias! No puedo creer que estoy recibiendo esto, quiero agradecerles a mis padres, a mis amigos Sango y Miroku ¡son los mejores! A los fans que me votaron ¡los quiero mucho! A Houjo por dejarme abrir sus conciertos. A mi familia por apoyarme tanto y bueno a… Inuyasha, gracias por romperme el corazón tantas veces porque ahora estoy ganando un premio- el público empezó a reír y yo también- Es broma, te quiero mucho-

Me fui con el premio en mis manos sin poder creer lo que había pasado. De ser una chica de las que todos se burlaban, una chica fea y una chica que no sabia defenderse, ahora era una cantante que acababa de ganar su primer premio…

**XXX**

Me senté a lado de mis amigos. El otro premio en el que estaba nominada no gane. Pero la verdad es que no me importaba. Había ganado uno y estaba muy feliz. Ahora cantaban algunos artistas y le tocaba a mi buen amigo Houjo.

-Hola, voy a cantar una canción y se la dedico a la reciente ganadora Kagome Higurashi- dijo el

Entonces la cámara se puso en mí y yo estaba sorprendida, el empezó a cantar.

**Nunca te dejaré ir**

**Oohhh noo, noo ohh, ohhh **

**Dicen que el odio ha sido comunicado **

**Así que vamos a perder el hablar de amor **

**Antes de eso, pensé un beso **

**Dame un último abrazo **

**Hay un sueño **

**Que he estado persiguiendo **

**Quiero tan mal para que sea realidad **

**Y cuando mantengas la mano **

**Entonces entiendo **

**Que se proponga para ser**

**Porque cuando estás conmigo **

**Es como que un ángel vino, y me tomó al cielo **

**Como tú me llevas al cielo**

**Porque cuando miro en tus ojos **

**No podía ser mejor **

**Así que dejan la música que esto se arruina**

**Vamos a nuestro baile **

**Elogiamos los incrédulos sobre**

**Que a ellos no les importa en absoluto**

**Porque estas vidas son largas**

**Y es muy fuerte **

**Así que para no callar**

**Nunca te dejare ir **

**Tengo mi chica favorita **

**No estoy sintiendo no hay dolor **

**Oh no, no tienen cuidado en el mundo **

**¿Por qué yo, cuando estás aquí?**

**Hay un momento he estado persiguiendo**

**Y finalmente lo atrapé en esta planta **

**No hay vacilación, **

**Ninguna reserva a una oportunidad y más **

**Noo ohh, porque **

**Es como que un ángel vino, y me tomó al cielo **

**(Como tu me llevas al cielo) **

**Porque cuando miro en tus ojos **

**No podía ser mejor **

**Así que dejan la música que esto se arruina**

**Vamos a nuestro baile **

**Elogiamos los incrédulos sobre**

**Que a ellos no les importa en absoluto**

**Porque estas vidas son largas**

**Y es muy fuerte **

**Así que para no callar**

**Nunca te dejare ir **

**Es como que un ángel vino, y me tomó al cielo **

**Como tú me llevas al cielo **

**Porque cuando miro en tus ojos **

**No podía ser mejor **

**No quiero que te vayas, no, no, pues**

**Toma mi mano, deja sólo la danza **

**Mira mis pies, sígueme**

**No estés asustada, chica aquí estoy **

**Si tú no sabías, es amor**

**Así que dejan la música que esto se arruina**

**Vamos a nuestro baile**

**Elogiamos los incrédulos sobre**

**Que a ellos no les importa en absoluto**

**Porque estas vidas son largas**

**Y es muy fuerte**

**Así que para no callar**

**Nunca te dejare ir**

**Nunca te dejare ir, **

**Nunca te dejare ir, **

**(Oh sí, oh sí) **

**Ohhhh **

**Nunca te dejare ir, **

**Ohh no, ohh noo, ohhh**

Cuando terminó la canción yo no sabía que hacer o que decir. No amaba a Houjo. Pero esa canción me derritió el corazón. Entonces el agarró el micrófono.

-Kagome te amo, espero que me correspondas- dijo y lo aplaudieron y se fue

En frente de todas esas personas se le ocurre decirme eso. Sango y Miroku se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos.

-Me preguntó que dirá Inuyasha- dijo Miroku

Sango y yo miramos a Miroku en ese instante.

-Inuyasha todavía te ama, debe estar ahora celoso y enojado- dijo Miroku

Si tal vez sea así.

**XXX**

Al terminar la premiación salí afuera en donde nos íbamos a casa, ya que ellos dos se quedaban a dormir. Houjo me estaba esperando y me agarró del brazo. Me sonrojé un poco y le hice seña a Sango y Miroku que entrarán a la limosina.

-Kagome, necesitó hablar contigo- me dijo

-Yo también- le dije

-Kagome yo en serio te amo-

-Pero yo estoy embarazada, Houjo-

-No me importa yo quiero que me des una oportunidad-

-No se-

Se me acercó y beso las comisuras de mis labios con ternura y con mucha delicadeza.

-Piénsalo- dijo el

Se fue y yo entré a mi limosina con mi premio. Llegué a casa y estaba de lo más feliz. Mi madre me recibió abrazándome. Mis padres estaban muy felices. Empecé a poner dos colchones en mi cuarto, ya que ahí iban a dormir Miroku y Sango. Me fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama. Entonces me di cuenta de que…

-¡Sango!- grité

-Kagome ¿Qué sucede?- dijo

-Rompí la fuente-


	17. Chapter 17:El primer sonido

**Capitulo 17: El primer sonido**

Sango fue corriendo hacía mi habitación. Escuché como Sango hablaba a Miroku.

-¡Miroku! ¡Kagome va a tener el bebé!-dijo ella muy nerviosa

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Miroku muy nervioso

-Llama a Inuyasha en este instante y yo ahora voy a avisarles a los padres de Kagome- dijo Sango antes de salir corriendo.

Escuche como Miroku, intentaba e intentaba llamar a Inuyasha y este al parecer no lo atendía. Mis padres me ayudaron a llegar a la camioneta y Sango vino corriendo con el bolso, que tenía todas las cosas que necesitaría. Antes de subir fue a hablar con Miroku.

-No hay nadie en la casa de Inuyasha- dijo Miroku preocupado

-Haz lo que puedas Miroku, debes avisarle a Inuyasha que Kagome va a atener su bebé- dijo Sango

-Haré lo posible para avisarle- dijo el dándole un beso rápido a Sango

Antes de irse Miroku, me abrazo y me deseo suerte.

Muy pronto llegamos al hospital, yo estaba en mi mundo, iba a tener un bebé.

**XXX**

Dos horas habían pasado, el doctor nos había dicho que si se rompe la fuente, significa que en menos de 24 horas tendría el bebé. En esa pequeña sala, en donde yo estaba acostada en la cama, aguantando el dolor, mis padres estaban sentados cerca de mí, al igual que Sango.

Me sequé una lágrima de la mejilla. Deseaba que Inuyasha estuviera aquí.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió…

-Inuyasha- susurré

-Kagome- dijo el

Yo sonreí y me dio un gran abrazo. Miroku entro luego de el. Inuyasha nos explico que estaba visitando a un primo y por eso no estaba en la casa, también nos dijo que el celular estaba roto y por eso no contestaba las miles de llamadas que hicimos.

**XXX**

Luego de unas horas más me llevaron a otra sala, ya que estaba dilatando. Mis padres se fueron a casa a buscar algunas cosas. Entonces quedamos Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y yo.

-¿Y tú familia Inuyasha?- le preguntó Sango

-Ya deben estar viniendo aquí- dijo el

-¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo Miroku

Nos quedamos callados, no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer luego del parto.

-Kagome, tendrías que venir a casa a quedarte unos días- dijo el

Lo pensé por un momento, la casa de Inuyasha era más grande que la mía, mis padres trabajaban todo el tiempo en el bar, en cambio estoy segura que Izayoi me ayudaría las 24 horas al día.

-Bueno- le dije

El me sonrió y besó mi mano. Yo le acaricie la mejilla. Entonces vinieron las contracciones. Las contracciones eran muy dolorosas, pero Inuyasha siempre estaba a mí lado y eso me hacía sentirme mejor. Llegaron la familia de Inuyasha y la mía estaban en la sala de espera. Entonces apareció el doctor. Me empezó a hacerme alguna que otra cosa.

-Kagome, creo que es hora del parto- dijo sonriendo

Inuyasha y yo nos miramos y empezamos a sentirnos nerviosos. Llegamos al gran momento en donde en unos segundos estaríamos con bebé en nuestros brazos. Sango me acompaño, Miroku no quiso ver el parto.

Cerré mis ojos cuando el momento llegó, hice toda la fuerza que pude y entonces escuché…

Su llanto

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba…

-¡Es una niña!- dijo Sango emocionada

¡Una niña! Se la llevaron y luego la pusieron en mis brazos. Inuyasha me dio un beso en la frente y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro. No habíamos decidido su nombre, pero eso a mí no me importaba.

**XXX**

Cuando estaba en mi cama del hospital Inuyasha y yo hablamos.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?- dijo Inuyasha

-No se, tal vez- dije pensando- Akane-

-No, ese nombre no me gusta, creo que ves mucho Ranma ½- dijo

Esa serie esta muy buena.

-Entonces Sakura- dije

-Si, ese nombre le queda bien- dijo el

Sakura, mi hija se llamaba Sakura. Que raro decir mi hija, a los 16, ya la amaba. Sakura estaba en otra sala en donde la estaban revisando.

-¿Y que pasará con nosotros?- me preguntó Inuyasha

-¿A que te refieres?- dije

-¿Vamos a estar juntos?-

-No se, no confió en ti-

Entonces el suspiró y yo quedé viendo sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Pero es mejor para Sakura- dijo

-Lo se, pero no puedo estar con alguien en el que no confío-

-Por lo menos lo podrías intentar-

-Inuyasha…-

-No me voy a rendir-

Le sonreí

-Lo se- dije acariciando su mejilla

-¿Saldrás con Houjo?- dijo Inuyasha

Yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Crees que no vi los Teen Choice Awards?- dijo el

-Quizás salga con el- dije

-¡Bien! Adoro la competencia- dijo

Me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en una silla y yo me dormí.


	18. Chapter 18: Quince años

**Disculpen la tardanza, me vicie mal con los sims 2, la canción es de Taylor Swift se llama Fifteen. Emm quería pedirles que lleguen a los 50 de reviews, me pondría muy feliz si llegará a los 50. AVISO: Ultimos capitulos...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Quince años**

Me dieron el alta y fui con Inuyasha en su auto a su casa. Ya le habían puesto la cuna en la habitación de Inuyasha. Me sentía muy nerviosa, además de adolorida. Tenía a Sakura en mis brazos que estaba dormida.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del auto y fuimos rápido hacía su habitación, No había nadie en su casa, tal vez querían dejarnos a solas. Justamente lo que yo no quería. La habitación de Inuyasha había una cuna grande y de color rosa ya que hoy la habían comprado. Acosté a Sakura en su cuna y me acosté en la cama de Inuyasha. Respiré hondo y luego exhale.

En frente mío había una gran televisión, entonces la prendí. Puse en un canal, en donde daban noticias de las estrellas y luego dijeron mi nombre.

-_Tenemos muchas fuentes de que luego de los premios Teen Choice Awards, la cantante, rompió la fuente y tuvo un bebé ¿será cierto?- _

Apagué la televisión y me sonrojé un poco. Que rápido que corren las noticias.

-Kagome, te traje el almuerzo- me dijo Inuyasha

Se acostó a mi lado y me puso la bandeja llena de comida en mis piernas. Cuando terminé de comer, me besó en la mejilla. Yo reí un poco y luego se llevó la comida. Entonces, trató de besarme y yo estaba dejando que lo haga…

Entonces escuchamos el llanto del bebé. Los dos suspiramos y el levantó el bebé para dármelo a mí, mientras yo lo intentaba calmar. Inuyasha fue a atender el teléfono. Yo puse a Sakura en la cuna de vuelta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Inuyasha entró pálido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras le acaricié la cara

-Es Sesshomaru- dijo tocando mi mano

-¿Qué le paso?- le pregunté preocupada

-Tuvo un accidente- dijo agarrando las llaves de su auto- Voy al hospital

-Voy contigo- dije mientras buscaba mi campera

-No, tú te quedas aquí- me dijo

-Pero…- empecé a quejarme

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios. Me sonrojé un poco.

-Voy solo, debes descansar- me dijo

Yo no pude decir nada. Inuyasha tenía razón.

-Bueno- dije desanimada

Me sonrió y me dio un beso en las comisuras de mis labios. Eso no me lo esperé. Me sonrojé mucho y el se fue. Sonreí un poco y el llanto de Sakura me hizo volver a la realidad. Escuché el rugido del motor del auto de Inuyasha y supe que estaba sola.

Suspiré. Le di leche a Sakura. Le cambié los pañales. La tuve en todo momento. Y aún así no dejaba de llorar.

-Sakura deja de llorar- dije desesperada

Empecé a tararear una canción y ella dejó de llorar. Sonreí y la puse en la cama de Inuyasha y luego me acosté en frente de ella.

-Ya me imagino cuando seas más grande, serás una niña tan amada y tan hermosa. T enseñaría a tocar la guitarra. Pero sabes que edad no te recomiendo que tengas. Los 15. Es una edad tan linda y a la vez, como me toco a mí, triste. No se si le pasará lo mismo a las otras chicas pero yo lo viví así- dije

Me callé y luego empecé a reír, estaba hablando con un bebé. Se me ocurrió una buena canción, miré alrededor de la habitación de Inuyasha y ahí había una guitarra. Sabía que Inuyasha tenía una, recuerdo que cuando teníamos 12 el tocaba, pero después dejo de tocar música. La agarré y empecé a probar acorde hasta que me salieron:

**Quince**

**Respiras profundo**

**Y traspasas la puerta**

**Es la mañana de tu primer día**

**Saludas a tus amigos que no has visto hace tiempo**

**E intentas no meterte en el camino de nadie**

**Es tu primer año en la secundaria**

**Y estarás aquí los siguientes 4 años**

**En este pueblo**

**Esperando que uno de esos chicos**

**Te guiñe el ojo diciéndote que no te había visto antes**

**Porque cuando tienes 15, algunos te dicen que te aman**

**Y tú les creerás**

**Y cuando tienes 15**

**Te sientes como si no hay nada que entender**

**Cuenta hasta 10**

**Y entra**

**Esta es la vida previa antes de saber que tendrás**

**15**

**Y luego estas en tu primer cita**

**Y el tiene un auto**

**Y te sientes como volando**

**Y tu crees que el es el indicado**

**Y tú bailas en el cuando la noche termina**

**Cuando la noche termina**

**Porque cuando tienes 15, algunos te dicen que te aman**

**Y tú les creerás**

**Y cuando tienes 15**

**Te sientes como si no hay nada que entender**

**Pero en tu vida harás cosas**

**Mejores que salir con un chico del equipo de futbol**

**Pero no lo supe yo a los 15...**

**Cuando todo lo que querías**

**Era ser querida**

**Desearías poder volver**

**Y decirte a ti misma lo que sabes ahora**

**Antes pensé que me casaría con el algún día**

**Pero me di cuenta que tenia sueños más grandes en mi vida**

**Porque cuando tienes 15, algunos te dicen que te aman**

**Y tú les creerás**

**Y cuando tienes 15**

**Te sientes como si no hay nada que entender**

**Me di cuenta que el tiempo puede curar lo que sea**

**Y solo debes ser quien se supone que seas**

**No sabía quien se suponía que sea**

**A los 15**

**La la lalala lal lalala**

**Es tu primer día**

**Respira profundo nena**

**Y respira profundo mientras camines por esas puertas**

Terminé de cantar y Sakura había abierto los ojos y estaba en completa paz. Me reí y la agarré.

-Pero te falta mucho todavía- dije mientras sonreía.

La hice dormir y la puse en la cuna. Entonces empezó a sonar mi celular. Entonces salí corriendo para no despertar a Sakura. Cuando salí atendí mi celular.

-Hola- dije

-Hola Kagome, soy Houjo-

Me quedé en silencio.

-¿Estás ahí?- me preguntó

-Si, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es cierto que ya tuviste a tu bebé-

-Si es verdad-

-¿En donde estás?-

-En la casa de mi ex novio-

-Inuyasha- dijo el, ya sabía toda la historia

-Así es-

-¿Están juntos?-

-No, pero, creo que tal vez vamos a volver-

-¿Por qué?- dijo enojado

-Por mi hija, Sakura-

-¿No es por algo más?-

-Houjo, lo amo-

En la otra línea hubo silencio.

-Es así, te tenía que decir la verdad, no es justo para ti- dije

-Lo se, adiós Kagome-

Se cortó. Guardé mi celular.

-¿Quién era?-

Me asusté tanto, cuando me di vuelta, me di cuenta que era Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! Me asustaste- dije sonriendo- Era… Houjo- dije bajando mi cabeza- Pero el me llamó para saber si había tenido a mi bebé- dije

El me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó, yo le recibí el abrazo.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué paso con Sesshomaru?- le pregunté

-El estará bien, solo debe descansar- me dijo sonriendo

Le sonreí.

-¡Que sueño tengo!- dije al darme cuenta que ya era de noche.

-Traeré mi colchón- dijo el- Yo también tengo sueño-

Yo dormiría en su cama y el en el colchón. Genial. Aunque creo que no dormiríamos mucho esa noche…

Al acostarme en mi cama, me di vuelta, para ver la cara de Inuyasha, así poder soñar con el…

Capitulo 18: Quince años


	19. Chapter 19: Siempre debio estar conmigo

**Hola estoy muy feliz de haber llegado a los 51 reviews, este es el penultimo capitulo :(, disfruten y les pido disculpas por los errores, primero es sin negrita y después todo negrita, lo intente como 3 veces en arreglarlo y me salio peor asi qe lo deje asi nomas :. La cancion es de florencia otero si la buscan en youtube, pongan: Amor mío- frecuencia 04. **

* * *

Capitulo 19: Siempre debió estar conmigo

Había pasado un mes y estaba en mi casa. Era amiga de Inuyasha otra vez, pero ahora los dos éramos padres, de una hermosa niña. El año estaba terminando y se acercaba el baile de fin de año. No sabía si iba ir.

Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, junto a Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?- preguntó Miroku

-Muy bien- dije contenta

-Esta muy linda- dijo Inuyasha

-Cuando crezca tal vez salga con ella- dijo Miroku

Lo quedamos mirando con cara de enojados. Inuyasha y Sango le pegaron en la cabeza y Miroku se tocó los dos chichones. Y yo estaba riendo.

Ahora los de la escuela me respetaban más, además de madre, era una cantante famosa. Así que estaba muy contenta.

Sango y yo fuimos a la clase de historia. Era muy aburrida la clase, entonces Sango y yo hablamos, el profesor no nos podía ver, estábamos al último banco.

-¿Vas a volver con Inuyasha?- dijo Sango

-No lo se- dije

-¿Lo amas?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces ¿cual es el problema?-

¿Cuál era el problema? Lo de Kikyo, era toda mentira, salvo el engaño. Pero el me había demostrado que estaba arrepentido, además era el padre de mi hija. Cuando iba a responder…

-Sango y Kagome, atiendan a la clase- nos retó el profesor

Nos reímos y luego atendimos en la clase ya que nos iban a tomar prueba.

XXX

Inuyasha y yo volvíamos de la escuela. Estábamos tan enamorados. Lo amaba y el lo sabia pero no estábamos juntos.

-¿Irás al baile?- me preguntó

-No lo se- dije

-¿Irías conmigo?-

Quedé en silencio, no sabía que decir.

-No se, tal vez- dije

El me sonrió. Llegamos a casa y yo le sonreí. Lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Inuyasha-

-Adiós Kagome-

Entré a mi casa.

-Kagome, ¿vas a ir al baile?- me preguntó mi madre sonriendo

-No se- dije

-Bueno ya te compré el vestido por si vas, esta colgado en tu armario- dijo

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

Fui arriba y ahí estaba despierta Sakura, la alce y le di de comer, la bañé y luego la acosté. Cuando miré a la ventana estaba Inuyasha sonriendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y cerré las cortinas, el me miró mal y yo le saqué la lengua.

Estaba tan enamorada. Agarré mi guitarra y empecé a tocar una melodía. Recordé los momentos de cuando Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo. Sentía tantas cosas. Tanto dolor… Y ahora todo era diferente, el me amaba…

Estaba acomodando algunas cosas y encontré una canción, hecha cuando Kikyo estaba con Inuyasha. Entonces empecé a ponerle una melodía.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Kagome- dijo Souta- Necesitamos que cantes en el bar, no te preocupes yo cuidaré a Sakura-

Fui abajo y había mucha gente que no entraba y hasta comían parados. Todos empezaron a gritar cuando aparecí.

-¡Que canté! ¡Que canté!- empezaron a gritar.

Yo sonreí y tomé mi guitarra y toqué la canción que recién había encontrado.

**Amor mío**

**Es inútil, ya lo se**

no soy solo lo que ves,

no me atrevo a decir nada,

me confunde tu mirada

**Soy así y así muero,**

si no grito que te quiero,

cuantos cielos te daría,

se que es una fantasía

amor mío si pudieras,

si pudieras descubrir

que te llevo aquí en mis sueños,

que mi mundo es para ti.

Amor mío si pudieras,

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente,

yo una mas entre la gente.

Quieres ser,

que algún día,

si estas cerca, todavía,

me desnudo en sufrimiento,

puedes ver lo que yo siento.

**Soy así y así muero,**

si no grito que te quiero,

cuantos cielos te daría,

se que es una fantasía

amor mío si pudieras,

si pudieras descubrir

que te llevo aquí en mis sueños,

que mi mundo es para ti.

Amor mío si pudieras,

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente,

yo una mas entre la gente. Para ti...

amor mío...

Terminé de cantar y fui arriba. Souta se fue a hacer su tarea y yo terminé de hacer la mía. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, era de noche y miré que Inuyasha ya estaba con el traje y escribiendo en su pizarra.

_-¿Vas a ir?- _escribió el

_-No se- _Escribí

_-Te voy a esperar-_

Yo sonreí y el se fue. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Sakura dormía. Un problema menos. Entonces volví a ordenar mis papeles y encontré el papel que antes estaba en mi libreta. Era cuando Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo.

FLASH BACK

_Inuyasha yo estábamos en hora libre ya que había faltado un profesor. El se sentaba conmigo y nos escribíamos cosas en papeles. Yo escribí algo: Te amo. Se la estaba por dar, el también me estaba escribiendo algo. Me miró y luego suspiró y arrancó la página. Yo también arranqué la mía y no se la di. _

_Kikyo apareció y le dio un beso a Inuyasha y me fui_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yo amaba a Inuyasha yo quería estar con el.

El siempre debió estar conmigo.

Estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Los dos teníamos defectos pero…

Estábamos hechos para estar juntos.

Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

XXX

Caminé por el gran salón de la escuela, con un vestido blanco y el pelo ondulado. La gente me abría el paso y me miraban sorprendidos.

Inuyasha estaba ahí, hablando con Sango y Miroku. Sango me vio y sonrió. Miroku hizo lo mismo. Entonces Inuyasha me vio.

Yo el sonreí y caminaba hacía el.

Y el también caminaba hacía a mí.

Yo tenía algo en mis manos y cuando estaba al frente mío, se lo mostré. Era el papel que decía: Te amo.

Inuyasha sonrió y el también sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era un papel que decía: Te amo.

Yo estaba emocionada, lo que el estaba escribiendo era lo mismo que escribía yo.

-Sabia que vendrías- dijo

Entonces el se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo le acepté y comenzamos a estar juntos.

Porque el siempre debía estar conmigo….


	20. Chapter 20: Epiologo

**La canción es de Taylor Swift Mary Song**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 20: Epilogo: La historia hasta entonces

**Había pasado un tiempo, y estaba ahora a punto de cantar en un gran estadio. Empecé a tocar mi canción favorita.**

**Yo tenía 6 y tú tenías mi misma edad**

**Te mire como las estrellas brillaban**

**En el cielo, las luces**

**Y nuestros padres solían bromear sobre nosotros**

**Creciendo y enamorándonos y nuestras madres sonreían**

** Y guiñaban los ojos y decían oh my my my…**

Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos. Mi madre se hizo amiga de la suya. Entonces los invitamos a comer a casa. Y cuando comíamos no podíamos dejar de mirarnos.

-Vaya Inuyasha esta enamorado- dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-Si, van a crecer y enamorarse- dijo riendo mi papá

Nosotros dos nos sonrojamos y nuestras madres sonreían y se guiñaban los ojos.

**Llévame a la casa del árbol del patio**

**Dije tu me pegaras, eras mas grande que yo**

**Nunca lo hiciste, nunca lo hiciste**

**Llévame cuando nuestro mundo era un gran muro**

**Te rete a besarme y corrí cuando lo intentaste**

**Solo dos niños, tu y yo...**

**Oh my my my**

Me acuerdo que cuando éramos niños, estábamos en su casa y jugábamos en su casa del árbol. Peleábamos mucho y yo salía enojada de la casa de árbol.

-Espera Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Qué quieres?- dije

-Lo siento-

-De seguro, me quieres pegar, porque eres más grande- dije

-Jamás lo haría-

Después nos amigamos y volvimos a jugar.

-No eres muy valiente- dije

-¡Si lo soy!- dijo enojado

-Te reto a besarme- dije

Corrió a mí y yo salí corriendo, me atrapó y me sacó la lengua y yo salí corriendo detrás de el….

**Tenía 15 cuando de repente**

**No era la niña pequeña que solías ver**

**Pero tus ojos todavía brillaban como la luz**

**Y nuestros padres solían bromear sobre nosotros**

**Nunca creyeron que realmente nos enamoraríamos**

**Y nuestras madres sonreían y guiñaban los ojos**

**Y decían oh mi mi mi**...

El vino a casa y sus padres charlaron con los míos, mientras yo y el hablábamos en la banca.

-Ahí los enamorados- dijo riendo mi papá

Mi madre y su madre se miraron sonriendo y se guiñaron los ojos.

**Unos pocos años han pasado**

**Sentados en nuestro lugar preferido de la ciudad**

** Y me miraste y te pusiste de rodillas…**

Ya habíamos tenido a Sakura, ella ya tenía 6 años y el ya se había graduado de la Universidad de leyes. Yo en cambio no fui a la Universidad, sino que era una cantante mundialmente famosa. Y había ganado muchísimos premios y el yo estábamos de novios desde hace 6 años.

En un momento el se arrodilló y sacó un cofre, lo abrió y había un hermoso anillo, tape mi boca y lo miré.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- me preguntó

-Si- dije

**Llévame a cuando nos quedamos en el pasillo**

**Toda nuestro pueblo y nuestras madres lloraban**

**Llévame a casa donde **

**Criamos a nuestros hijos**

**Después de todo este tiempo, tu y yo**

Nos casamos en el patio de la casa de Inuyasha. Yo tenía un vestido grande y blanco. Caminé por el pasillo y me di cuenta que Izayoi y mi madre lloraba. Luego llegó el momento.

-Inuyasha Taisho aceptaría a Kagome Higurashi, para cuidarla y amarla hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Acepto- dijo el sonriendo

-Kagome Higurashi aceptaría a Inuyasha Taisho para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Acepto- dije

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer-

Cuando me di vuelta, me di cuenta de que Sango estaba llorando y Miroku abrazaba a su esposa con todo su amor. Si ellos dos se habían casado y Sango estaba embarazada de 5 meses.

Sakura también estaba llorando, mi hermosa hija, tenía un cabello azabache y ojos dorados.

Se fue con nosotros a nuestra casa. Grande y sencilla. Tuvimos dos hijos más: Kumiko y Shippou.

Sesshomaru se casó con una chica llamada Rin, son muy felices.

Kikyo, era feliz con su hijo Toya con Naraku en China.

Y yo era muy feliz, con mi carrera de cantante y dueña de la cadena de bares.

Estaba con Inuyasha comiendo en mi bar.

-Te amo y lo sabes- dijo Inuyasha

-Lo se- dije sonriendo

Sakura ya era muy grande tenía unos respetables 13 años.

-Mamá voy a salir- dijo Sakura

-¿Con quien?- preguntó Inuyasha

El siempre tan celoso

-Con Kohaku- dijo Sakura. Kohaku era el hijo de Sango y Miroku.

-Ve hija- dije

Ella se fue sonriendo y mi esposo gruñía.

-Inuyasha es amor, déjala vivirlo- dije

Luego el sonrió y me dio un beso.

Todo comenzó en un bar. Bar Sengoku

**Yo tendré 87, y tu 87**

**Todavía te mirare como las estrellas brillan**

** En el cielo, oh my my my**

**Fin**

**Sin palabras, pensé que nunca lo acabaría, se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga, ranmaxakanexlove, ella es el motor, por el que sigo escribiendo, te quiero mucho amiga, gracias por apoyarme. **

**No es el primer fanfic, pero sin dudas esta en mis favoritos, disfruté mucho haciendolo, con ayuda de la música de Taylor Swift, La oreja de Van Gogh, Laura Paussini y Miley Cyrus (solo esa canción me gusta, pero la odio a la qe canta jajaja). **

**También se lo dedico a Angie! Aunque pases momentos dificiles, siempre estas para mí y por eso te lo dedico, te quiero mucho. **

**A mis amigos qe no creo que nunca lean esto, pero son una inspiración (iaaa) jaja**

**A todos lo que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y me dejaron reviews, realmente se los agradezco: setsuna17, CONEJA, Akima-06, virginia260, mavale, tania56, makikita-chan, xXxCristi, laurita261, ClausXD, ahome.15, Mamiya Love, Psicoseada, tennyoukai, ranmaxakanexlove, isabel20 y GabyInuTaisho. **

**En fin la verdad es qe estoy pensando en hacerle segunda temporada, ustedes esperen haber si me decido. **

**Por ultimo a Rumiko Takahashi, al fin y al cabo ella invento Inuyasha! **

** ¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
